The Seme in Semeku
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Inspired by the kink meme! A random student puts an aphrodisiac in Kamijou’s drink during lunch. Half-way into a later class, Kamijou starts to feel the effects, but the one to take advantage is someone unexpected. Smut. 3-way between MiyagixKamijouxNowak


_This fic starts out in plot city, goes into smutville, and ends up in fluff town. Enjoy!_

**Kink meme inspiration: **

Inspired by the fact that there are surprisingly few kinky stories that were inspired by the kink meme… most of them seemed more like fluff to me… don't get me wrong… I loved every single one of them! But… when I think kinky… I think… you know… kinky sexual stuff like bondage and three ways… so I mixed multiple kink meme requests (some that had been fulfilled, some that had not) and I wrote this piece of smutty trash. Enjoy… I guess?

**Random Kinks Incorporated in this Fic:**

Miyagi/Kamijou ; Miyagi/Kamijou/Nowaki threesome ; Kamijou given an aphrodisiac but affects not setting in until later ; Tied-up/bondage-ish / penis ring ; Double-pen ; Slight humiliation ; Spanking ; facials, oral, anal, object, non-con, Etc.

…Yeah… REAL kink. Rated NC-17 and everything…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica.

**Long side note: **Personally, I believe in monogamy and would hope that something like this would NEVER happen in the actual manga… but I just had to write it. I've never tried writing something this smut-a-rific before, so I just had to challenge myself and force past my own comfort zones… I ended up hating it when it was done, but that's because I'm such a prude… and I don't think I could have completed it without making the characters a tad OOC… which is a personal pet peeve of mine… I tried to address certain aspects of the manga/anime in an attempt at some sort of plot in this smut, and yes, there's quite a bit of dialog… the actual smut doesn't really start until about the 11th page, which is about 1/3 of the way in, so if you're here for the smex, scroll down, I guess, but I'm more of a plot person, so I couldn't not add it… Even though I ended up hating this fic when it was done, the smuttiest stuff always seems to get the most reviews, and I like reviews… and I feel obligated to post it for those who were looking forward to some actual kink when they accessed the kink meme links… still… feels like a total sellout Also, I don't know how to post it as an anon kink response, and it seemed like all of those were written by the same person, so I'll only post this on and .

**Warnings: Please take seriously: **This fic does contain all of the above listed kinks, and **if the thought of Kamijou Hiroki being humiliated and treated somewhat sadistically offends you or you just don't want to see our beloved Kamijou Hiroki that way, I definitely suggest you do not read this fic…**

**Fic summary: **Some random student (Suzuki Ken, not main) puts an aphrodisiac in Kamijou's drink during lunch. Half-way into his later class, Kamijou starts to feel the effects, but Suzuki-kun isn't the one to take advantage as planned. Three-way between MiyagixKamijouxNowaki.

.. .. .. .. ..

**(Miyagi and Nowaki put) the Seme in Semeku**

_(Translation: Miyagi and Nowaki put the Seme in Torture)_

.. .. .. .. ..

Kamijou Hiroki was a prideful man. Any of his students could see that… no one really questioned it… no one dared to… this was a man who could chuck a piece of chalk or a chalk board eraser fifty feet and hit a student square in the face…

Perhaps it was Kamijou's pride that attracted so many men… perhaps it was just his strong personality or his cute face… for one student in particular, however, Suzuki Ken, a young college freshman who sat toward the back of the classroom, it was definitely his pride. 1

It was Kamijou Hiroki's pride that Suzuki wanted to shatter into a thousand pieces…

Which is why, nearly four hours ago, at lunch time, he had slipped a drug he'd purchased into his instructor's drink during lunch period. Now, as he sat in the furthest row from the front of the class, he watched his literature professor; waiting.

The brunette had managed to carry out his lecture flawlessly as usual, but he did pause to get a drink more often than usual, which was a good sign…

By now, he should have excused himself, though… no doubt it was Kamijou Hiroki's pride that forced him to stand before his class, oblivious as to what was happening to his body, but aware of something, nonetheless.

Perhaps the longer it took to kick in the better, since this was Kamijou's last session for the day…

If all went as planned, Suzuki would be the last one to make it to the door before Kamijou, and that's when he would take step two of his master-plan. He would slam the door closed after the other students, lock it, and take complete advantage of Kamijou. He was failing anyway, and was technically still a minor, so what did he have to lose?

A smirk crossed Suzuki's face when Kamijou moved behind his desk and remained there for the last ten minutes of his lecture. This meant Kamijou's nether regions had become affected by the drug, no doubt.

Kamijou dismissed the class and the students began filing out hurriedly. Most of them were headed home, a few to their jobs, and some to study groups or perhaps to another late-night class.

Suzuki walked slowly toward the classroom floor, his eyes set on Kamijou the whole way.

Kamijou was sitting at his desk, organizing his things. The good professor always made it a habit of collecting his things and remaining at his desk until all of the students were gone, just in case one or more of them had any questions.

'Just my luck.' Suzuki thought, annoyed, as that same dim-witted blonde girl who always asked Kamijou questions approached his desk to ask yet another question. Maybe if she would pay attention instead of daydreaming, she wouldn't have to ask so many questions…

Then again, she was at the head of the class, whereas Suzuki was failing… perhaps he should have asked more questions before it had come to this…

Luckily for Suzuki, and not so much for Kamijou, the girl seemed to have had a quick and short question. She thanked Kamijou and made her exit before Suzuki's foot had even touched the bottom step.

Kamijou glanced up, seemingly irritated and flustered when Suzuki finally approached his desk after having shoved the door closed.

"Do you have a question?" Kamijou asked. "Suzuki, isn't it? You must have many questions, or do you not even care about your failing grade at this point? If you want to drop my class, I can point you in the direction of the office you need to go to, or do you already have the paperwork you need me to sign?"

"…Nothing like that." Suzuki replied with a smirk. "Actually, I was wondering if you were feeling alright, Kamijou-sensei."

"Are you sure?" Kamijou ignored the inquiry, taking off his glasses and stuffing his paperwork into his bag. "You might want to drop the class if you want to save your grade point average. I took the liberty of checking to see how well you're doing in your other classes, and you seem to be doing just 

fine… I have another student who is a sophomore and is just now taking my class, perhaps with time, you'd be better suited-"

"It has nothing to do with literature itself." Suzuki interrupted with a smirk. He knew saying something like that would normally set Kamijou off like a rocket, but due to the drug, Kamijou was obviously struggling to overcompensate for his physical frustration by keeping his mental and emotional frustration to a bare minimum.

Inhaling to calm himself, Kamijou said, through gritted teeth: "Then what do you think the problem is? The books, perhaps? The writing style? Are you having trouble understanding-"

"I'm fairly certain it's actually the instructor." Suzuki said, and Kamijou furrowed his brows, frustrated.

"You have a problem with me?" Kamijou inquired.

"I overheard some girls gossiping. They said you were a homo. Is that true?"

Kamijou's face flushed a little more than it already had been, and he spat back; "What's that have to do with my teaching style?! If you're failing due to some kind of homophobia, then you're the one who needs to get over it! What kind of self-respecting student permits their own grades to drop because of something as trivial as their instructor's sexual orientation?! Aside from that, perhaps you should have been studying or completing your homework assignments rather than gossiping with girls. Nonetheless, it's too late into the semester to switch teachers, and my personal advice to you would be to drop the class if the prospect of my being homosexual is so disturbing that you can't pay attention to your own work, in fact, if you become so easily distracted by such a thing, you might want to drop out of school all together and go become a monk or something."

Suzuki simply smiled after hearing the little spiel. "It's not that I'm homophobic… quite the contrary…" He snuck his foot under the desk from his side and slid the toe of his shoe up Kamijou's shin, carefully.

Kamijou's eyes widened slightly and suddenly the door opened.

"Kamijou-tenteeei!" Miyagi poked his spiky head in, suddenly, "Are you still in here? Ah! You're with a student, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"You didn't, we're finished." Kamijou grabbed his bag, held it in front of his crotch and hurried out of the room.

"…Run along to your next class, then, Suzuki-kun." Miyagi waved, smiling a friendly smile, before closing the door.

Suzuki glowered. Not a big problem… he could still catch Kamijou on his way home; he walked the same route every day after all…

.. .. .. .. ..

"Kamijou, you okay?" Miyagi asked as he got his things together in his office.

"N-no… Kyoujuu, can I ask you something serious?" Kamijou inquired as he squirmed in his seat.

"Yeah…" Miyagi lit a cigarette. "I've told you before that if you have a problem, go ahead and talk to me about it."

"…Where does one go to… report a sexual harassment incident?"

"…Ah…" the cigarette fell from Miyagi's lips and his eyes bulged for a moment. "Ah-! W-well, first of all, I think you should definitely talk to the individual about it first! And then if it persists, you should just explain the severity of the situa-"

"It's not for you, you pervert, and I've already asked you to stay the hell away from me a million times." Kamijou interrupted, irritated. "That student you just saw me with…"

"Eh?" Miyagi picked up his cigarette before it could burn down the school… with all the books in their office, they'd be the first to die!

"…I think… well, he was definitely coming onto me just now… and… I think… he put something in my drink at lunch time…"

"…What makes you think that? What kind of something in your drink?" Miyagi blinked.

"I don't know, but…" Kamijou blushed deeper before slowly moving the bag from his lap to show his superior.

Miyagi didn't quite catch it right off the bat. He just stared at Kamijou, expectantly for a moment, before he went to relight his cigarette, and when his gaze absently fell on Kamijou's crotch, the cigarette dropped yet again.

Kamijou covered up quickly, averting his gaze. "Not just that, but… I'm certain it was some kind of aphrodisiac… my whole body feels… um… I don't know how to explain it…"

"Ah… that's pretty serious, Kamijou… I actually don't know who you would report it to, or what good it'd do you… that guy is Suzuki Ken, right?"

"He in one of your classes, too?"

"Yeah, but he's not even an adult yet, technically… so I doubt anything would happen to him… besides, that'd just bring some unwanted attention to you, I think…"

"Well… can you give me any suggestions?" Kamijou snapped.

"Uh… as for the aphrodisiac… I would think… if your boyfriend comes home tonight, that'd be the best way to take care of… that." Miyagi pointed as he picked up his cigarette.

"You are such a jerk." Kamijou snapped.

"And I would definitely suggest that you eat in our office from now on, so I can protect you, since apparently you don't have the sense God gave a rat to keep an eye on your drink in a college full of students who you have thrown blunt objects at…"

"…You're a right bastard."

"…And then… how about… uh… do you want me to give you a ride to your place? There's no way you want to walk in that condition…"

"In exchange…?" Kamijou asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, I'll think of something tomorrow." Miyagi shrugged. "…Let's wait a few minutes for the grounds to clear up a little, huh? Hey…" he snuck a glance out the window, annoyed. "…you really might want to report that kid… he's standing out there, waiting for you, I think…"

"What?!" Kamijou stood and Miyagi pushed him into a seated position.

"Don't bring attention to yourself… we'll let him wait there all day… we'll go out the back way and walk the long way to the garage…"

"…'Kay…" Kamijou sighed. "…Won't that kid be waiting for you?"

"Suzuki?"

"No… the…" Kamijou lowered his voice, annoyed. "The dean's son…"

"…Ah, Shinobu…" Miyagi huffed, snubbing his cigarette. "…We've broken up for the fiftieth time this week."

"This week? It's only Tuesday. Anyway, what'd he break up with you for? Did you see a sexy ten year old and dump him?"

"…YOU BASTARD!"

"You're the one who senses minors." Kamijou gestured to the window.

Miyagi huffed, closing the blinds, hoping that little stalker Suzuki wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Actually, he got mad and dumped me because I was looking at porn on my very own computer in the privacy of my own home."

"…Child po-?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? You're the one with the book fetish!"

"BOOK fetish?" Kamijou huffed.

"You love books, you fuck in libraries, I wouldn't be surprised if you got off on rubbing against them."

"Ah! Maybe that would work… if I put a book in my pants, it'd look flat, right?" Kamijou asked, suddenly.

"…You skinny son of a bitch, if you put a book in your pants, it'll look like you have a book in your pants… and you just proved my point by not getting offended at the very idea!"

"Depends on the book… anyway, an eighteen year old boy who gets offended when his boyfriend looks at porn is a rarity. I thought most kids these days were liberals or something…"

"Ah… it was women I was looking at, that's why he got upset…" Miyagi scratched his cheek, nervously.

"…Understandably…" Kamijou's eye twitched as his face became more and more flushed by the second. "Ah… can we go now?"

"Probably… here." Miyagi handed him a couple of boxes. "Carry them from the bottom, that way it covers it up, huh?"

"…Yeah, this'll work…" Kamijou got adjusted.

"And one more." Miyagi added one to the top. "To cover your blushing-bride face."

"Am I really?" Kamijou growled from behind the box.

"Yes… if you have internet access at your place, I can look it up and see what I can find out about this aphrodisiac…"

"Alright… I appreciate your help… it's just… Nowaki and I don't have a car, and I actually haven't even seen him in three weeks."

"Three weeks? Did you guys break up, too?"

"Nothing like that… he's just busy…" Kamijou followed his superior out the door and toward the car.

The dean had stopped them at one point, asking why Kamijou was carrying three boxes and not Miyagi, and Miyagi explained that he had pulled a muscle and was trying to give it some time to heal. The dean dismissed the matter (more pleased with his own assumption that the two were finally cleaning up the office and getting some of those books out of there) and let them be on their merry little way.

Once they arrived at Kamijou's apartment, they entered and immediately went online.

"I like your laptop, Kamijou… " Miyagi stared as he typed away. Kamijou just sat on the couch, squirming. "It's cute."

"What's cute about it?!" Kamijou huffed, annoyed.

Miyagi turned it so Kamijou could take a look at his desktop. The wallpaper was a picture Nowaki and Hiroki had taken on their trip to the beach. They were both topless and covered in suntan lotion…

Kamijou's face went redder if possible, eliciting a laugh from Miyagi, who turned it back to him and continued his search. "Alright, describe some symptoms… you horny?"

"THAT GOES WITHOUT SAYING!"

"Alright… how do you feel?"

"…Imagine the horniest you've ever felt and multiply it by a hundred… now imagine that if you don't have sex right away, you will spontaneously combust… that's how I feel…" Kamijou snapped.

"…Wow… that's some strong stuff, that kid wasted a lot of money… guess he didn't know you had a friend like me, huh?"

"…Ah… d-do you want something to drink or something?" Kamijou asked, shifting, uncomfortably.

"Ah- no, that's alright, you just sit there and… relax… to whatever extent is possible…" Miyagi laughed a little at the situation.

"It's not funny…" Kamijou huffed. "I'm more concerned with who I go to about this…"

"Like I already said, there's not much that can be done… but I do feel we should stop this from happening again… then again, we don't really have any proof, do we? We'll have to wait and catch him in the act next time."

"NEXT TIME?!"

"I said CATCH HIM, too…" Miyagi huffed. "Maybe you missed that part…"

"Kyoujuu… what're you finding out?" Kamijou asked, his knees moving; one over the other, over and over as he started breathing a little heavier. "If it helps… it's getting worse and worse by the second…"

"Really?" Miyagi arched a brow. "…You drank at lunch, and since then, all you've had is water, right? And you've been monitoring what you've been drinking, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Kamijou nodded, pitifully, head bowed and eyes closed.

"…It's strange that it's taken this long to take affect… at what point during which of your lectures did you notice changes to your body?"

"I don't knooow… uh… almost half-way through my lecture is when it started getting bad… but I noticed I was feeling a little feverish when I complained to you between the first two classes after lunch…"

"…Huh…" Miyagi looked at the screen, interested.

"…If you're looking at naked women, professor, so help me…"

"I'm not!" Miyagi snapped, annoyed. "Unfortunately it doesn't seem like there's a cure for it, if there is, I'm sure your med-student boyfriend would know, you'll have to wait until he comes home… the good news is, it seems like they end up wearing off on their own, so long as you… you know… listen to your body, so to say…" Miyagi stood, stretching. "When do you think your husband will be home?"

"He's not my husband, and I already told you, I haven't seen him at all in three weeks straight… not even at night… I know he's okay, since we spoke over the phone today, but I have no idea if he's coming home tonight or not…"

"Why don't you call him and explain that it's an emergency?"

"If it were an emergency, I'd go to the hospital, wouldn't I?"

"…I dunno…" Miyagi scratched the back of his head, annoyed. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this kind of situation… He'd done so much already, but… part of him felt like… this wasn't really his problem… it technically wasn't, but he wouldn't be a good friend if he just ditched poor Kamijou, would he? Then again, if he wasn't there, maybe Kamijou could do… what Miyagi did when Shinobu wasn't around…

"Alright, Kamijou… I'll go ahead and take my leave now, if you need anything-"

"You're just going to leave?" Kamijou huffed, looking up at him.

"…Do you want me to stay?" Miyagi blinked.

"I… I don't want to be alone… it's just that… sure, it was obviously some kind of sex drug… but some aphrodisiac s are known to raise blood pressure and… who knows what else? What if I… pass out or…"

"If you want," Miyagi sat down next to him, "I can take you to the hospital."

"I don't want to go out into public… can't you just stay until Nowaki gets here?" Kamijou asked. "I'll do whatever you want tomorrow… I'll staple all of your work together and even stay after a little to help clean up the office…"

"…" Miyagi sighed. He couldn't blame Kamijou for being afraid… some weird stalker kid had given him some kind of weird drug, and he had a point… there was no telling what might happen…

Then again, if he stayed, there was also no telling what might happen… Kamijou's squirming and soft whimpers were already taking their affect on Miyagi…

Annoyed, he made himself as comfortable as he could, sitting on the couch beside Kamijou, as far away as he could…

"You seem a little nervous… I'm sorry to put you through this…" Kamijou muttered, nervously, fingers trembling as they clenched at the fabric covering his knees. "If you want, y-you can go… home…"

"That's alright, Kamijou… I'll stay with you." Miyagi muttered. "…But I probably can't smoke in here, right?"

"You can step outside…"

"Sure, I'll be right back, then…" Miyagi stuck a cigarette between his lips and headed over to the door, opening it and standing outside, lighting up.

A billion thoughts ran through his head… he wished he could hold Shinobu right now… Hold him, and kiss him… fuck his little brains out…

Grunting, he turned, leaning against the rail, eye twitching. Those thoughts definitely weren't helping. After he finished his cigarette, he headed back inside, closing the door behind him. He glanced over at the couch, where Kamijou was just sitting down, raising a glass to his lips.

Miyagi's eyes widened. "Don't drink that!!" He exclaimed, hurrying toward Kamijou.

The assistant professor blinked as his superior snatched the glass away. "…I'm the one who made it; I know it hasn't been tampered with!" He huffed.

"Kamijou, baka!" Miyagi snapped. "You NEVER mix drugs with alcohol, it… quadruples the effects!"

"GUAH!" Kamijou gawked. He definitely didn't want THAT!

"…" Miyagi sighed, relieved that he'd gotten to him just in time… then he downed the drink himself. "I could definitely use some, though."

"Ah… yeah, I poured you a glass, so help your…" Kamijou trailed off as Miyagi grabbed up the bottle and finished it off… in all honesty, there was probably more in the glass…

Then Miyagi drank that, too…

Kamijou stared, also feeling a little awkward as Miyagi sat down next to him, nervously.

"…I'll pay you back." Miyagi muttered after an awkward pause.

"…Th-that's okay… you've done enough by sticking around…" Kamijou mumbled, quietly. "in fact, if it's really that uncomfortable, you don't have to-"

"I want to make sure you don't pass out or something, like you said… want to check your temperature, to be on the safe side?"

"Not really… I have the feeling it'll be really high, and if that's the case, you'll probably try to take me to the hospital…"

"If you need to go, yeah…" Miyagi huffed. "If you need to go to a hospital, you should go!"

"But you're drunk, which would just endanger both of our lives…" Kamijou pointed out. "I don't encourage drunk driving. Ah- do you want some more?"

"…Ah, that's true, but… let's check to be on the safe side… Where do you keep the thermometers?"

"Ah…" Kamijou thought about it. "In the bathroom…"

"I'll get it…" Miyagi got up and Kamijou grabbed his shirt sleeve, nervously.

"W-wait… don't go…"

Miyagi blinked, staring at his subordinate momentarily before sighing and sitting back down. Truth be told; the sudden rise in elevation, despite that it was only about three or four feet, had made him feel somewhat dizzy… apparently the effects of the alcohol were kicking in already…

"…" The two sat in more awkward silence, Miyagi fidgeting slightly with discomfort; Kamijou was down-right _squirming _with sexual frustration.

All Miyagi could do was sit, listening to soft whimpers that would occasionally escape from the squirming assistant professor.

He swallowed, nervously… Maybe he should put on some music or something… maybe he should try to get Kamijou to talk so as to distract him… or maybe he should just pin him to the floor and…

_**WHOA!**_

Where had _**THAT**_ thought come from?!

His face flushed and he looked quickly away on the off-chance Kamijou would actually notice… knowing the normal Kamijou, he'd probably jump to conclusions (in this instance, probably more accurate conclusions than usual) and start throwing things…

Though, Miyagi had to admit, Kamijou was acting somewhat un-Kamijou-like today…

"Kyoujuu?" Kamijou mumbled, suddenly.

At first, Miyagi wasn't certain if Kamijou had actually said anything or not…

"Kyoujuu?" Kamijou looked up and Miyagi jumped slightly.

"Ah… yeah?"

"…I wanted to ask you something…" Kamijou mumbled, and suddenly Miyagi realized he hadn't released his sleeve, yet…

"…And what would be…?" Miyagi asked, a bit nervously. He considered taking Kamijou up on another glass of sake.

"…You obviously remember that night Nowaki and I… did… what… we did… you know… in the library…"

Miyagi smirked, nodding. "I do… I went to go make sure you were alright… I followed the water tracks and peered inside, and what to my surprise-"

"Then do you remember what happened before Nowaki showed up?" Kamijou interjected, irritated. He had no idea that Miyagi had actually SEEN what they had done, and he had silently hoped that he had only had to clean up the mess…

"…" Miyagi thought about it for a moment before huffing. "Nn… I remember… nearly having a heart attack when you came into the office… and being the slightest bit offended that you were shocked at my still being there… then… I noticed you completely drenched! So I got you a towel…"

"…And theeen….?" Kamijou's brow twitched slightly.

"…And theeen…" Miyagi thought about it. "…You… started crying…"

"Yes…?"

"And then… ah…" He fell silent, suddenly.

"…And then…?" Kamijou pressed, annoyed.

"…Ah… and then you kept crying and your tears, coupled with the heavy rain outside, caused a flood, and-"

"You kissed me." Kamijou snapped.

"No I didn't! Your giant boyfriend shoved me away! I didn't sexually harass you!"

"SO YOU _**DO**_ REMEMBER!" Kamijou fumed and Miyagi sighed.

"So… why're you bringing it up now?" Miyagi huffed, lighting a cigarette. He felt quite stressed, suddenly.

"No smoking inside, please…" Kamijou took it, annoyed. "I wanted to know why you were going to do that, because… if you have some kind of weird feelings for me, maybe you shouldn't be here, is all…"

"What about working together? You never seemed so bothered by it before…"

"Well, I always just figured you were joking about it, and before, I was content with thinking that… but now, I suddenly thought maybe there might have been more to it…"

"…You reminded me of someone… that was all… I got caught up in the heat of the moment because… at the time, it reminded me of something that had happened with the only woman I've ever loved…"

"Ah… the dean's daughter?" Kamijou blinked, and Miyagi shook his head.

"I never loved Risako… I couldn't permit myself to, because of… this other person…"

"…Wait, I reminded you of a woman you knew?" Kamijou's eye twitched.

"…Your personalities… you both love literature… you both explode at obnoxious students… I'd definitely say she was more tolerant of those who took literature for granted than you are, but… still…" Miyagi smiled lightly at the fond memories he had of her. He bent his knee, resting his arms and chin on it as he mentally ventured back to the 'good ol' days,' if only for a moment… Shinobu had changed everything… he was definitely over his beloved sensei, she was dead, and the dead couldn't return… but Kamijou… he was like sensei in so many ways…

"…" Kamijou whimpered, suddenly, snapping Miyagi out of his little trip down memory lane… "S-sorry… sounds like you really cared about her…"

"…One night I went to turn in a paper… It was late… she shouldn't have even been there that late, I was just going to leave it on her desk-"

"Ah…. A teacher? A literature professor, like you?" Kamijou blinked. "…That WAS a long time ago."

"Quiet, you! Aren't you just around the corner from turning thirty?! And besides that, if you keep furrowing your brows all the time, you'll look eighty in no time flat, you hear me?!" He poked Kamijou repeatedly between his eyebrows and Kamijou pulled away.

"Don't touch my skin, it feels like it's on fire!" He complained.

"Then don't call me old!" Miyagi huffed, poking him in the forehead again before folding his arms. "…Just like you, she was holding so much back… she'd just finalized her divorce… her husband had left her, and she was so depressed… she always tried to hide it behind a seemingly serious or smiling expression, not realizing how fragile she was… or maybe knowing, but trying to hide it from the world… just like you… that night… that's why… like I said… I just got caught up in the moment…"

"…" Kamijou frowned, glancing down at his hands, nervously. "…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories…"

"…You weren't trying, and they weren't necessarily unhappy memories…" Miyagi smiled. "But thank you for listening… I've never told anyone else about that night… that was when she and I shared our first kiss… I guess I'm just twisted… losing sense of reality for a moment there… Ah! But I really was sincerely concerned about you!"

"Eh?" Kamijou blinked.

"It's true, I was struggling to piece everything together… this Nowaki person had written you some note I found crumpled up, and then he left a message with me after I saw him bothering you that day at work when you seemed so distressed… and all I could think to myself that day was how obviously in pain you were, and why anyone would want to do that to you…"

"…" Kamijou frowned. "Nowaki would never want me to be in pain…"

"Just because you don't intend to cause someone pain doesn't mean you don't do it… consciously or unconsciously… you even said just now, you almost never see him, right? You've seemed a bit unhappy lately, too… as though you're very lonely… someone who lives with their lover should never be lonely like that…" Miyagi huffed. "That's what I think, anyway…"

"…I'm… not lonely…" Kamijou muttered, obviously lying, even to himself…

Miyagi sighed, putting his cigarette in a small trash bag after putting it out. "…There you go again, putting on your Swiss-cheese armor."

"…" Kamijou fell silent.

"…You actually need him very badly right now, in this kind of situation, and he's not even here for you… maybe you should tell him to be home more often…"

"…It's not like I've even tried calling him…" Kamijou muttered, bowing his head, nervously. "…Maybe I should… maybe he'll come home… it's just… I'm not the type of pe-"

"I know." Miyagi cut him off. "You're not the type of person to ask for what you need… comfort, praise, assistance, even merely company… I have to force any personal information out of you I can when you're the one in dire need of someone to listen to you… so asking him to come home and help you is just about out of the question, right?"

Kamijou fell silent.

"It's your pride…" Miyagi huffed, shutting his eyes. "You know… I understand a prideful man is admirable… but a man who can't swallow his pride when he's obviously suffering isn't admirable at all… it's borderline pitiful… Kamijou, you said yourself that communication is what you and your lover need, right? That's the source of most of your problems… you have issues with listening to people, sometimes, sure, but it's not just that… you also can't say it when you feel something, and that's gotta be a damper on your relationship, right?"

"Don't act like you understand! You don't understand anything about me and Nowaki! Our relationship has withstood more than you could ever hope to comprehend!" Kamijou blurted, suddenly, shoving Miyagi, forcefully. They both ended up in a tangled heap of limbs and books on the floor.

"Nnn… Kamijou…" Miyagi groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Your house is worse than our office!"

Kamijou sat up, annoyed, straddling his superior's hips unintentionally.

"Gyerr…" Miyagi gawked and they both froze. Miyagi had known Kamijou had had a hard-on, due to the drug… but how was he supposed to explain his own?! No, wait! He was just thinking about his first love… that might slide!

Kamijou blinked a few times, as though he was taking a moment to let the current situation register, then he glowered at Miyagi, suddenly recalling their previous argument; the reason they were on the floor like this…

"Nowaki doesn't hurt me! He'd never do anything to hurt me, not like all the little jabs you take!"

Miyagi blinked before glaring, being pulled right back into the passionate argument. "'_Nowaki'_ may not intentionally hurt you, but you're here, suffering because he's not here, aren't you? You're lonely-"

"I'm not lonely!"

"How many of the past few nights have you laid in bed alone, wishing he were there? … How many nights over the past few nights have you awoken to a damp pillow, Kamijou?"

"You bastard!" Kamijou snapped. "That's none of your business!"

"It's my business when it interfered with work… when you're sad, you aren't as focused, and when you're lonely, you work more, which you would think would be a perk, but it's distracting to me, because I care about you, and unlike that tall guy, I actually take notice in you when you're miserable… maybe because I'm around to see it. I was cruelly teasing you that day I promised I'd spend more time with you than he would due to his upcoming busy schedule, but that was only because, at the time, I thought you'd found your happy ending… but now that it's become a reality… I worry about you every day!"

"…" Kamijou fell silent for a moment before swallowing as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

"…Face it, Kamijou… you're not okay… you're lonely, constantly… you've been in a relationship that hasn't even progressed over the six years it's been since you two got together, and that's due to your own inability to admit to how you feel… You can't just wait for happiness to fall in your lap… you have to make your own happiness… take it… do whatever you have to… to seize it…"

"…Seize… happiness…" Kamijou reflected on that for a moment before blinking once or twice. A few tear drops spilled over his lashes and dripped onto Miyagi's chest.

"…" Miyagi sighed, closing his eyes and raising his hand up, wiping Kamijou's eye with his sleeve, then switching to the other eye.

Kamijou winked an eye shut when Miyagi's sleeve neared each eye before he swallowed, nervously.

"…Sorry… I said a few harsh things…" Miyagi muttered.

"…Miyagi-kyoujuu…" Kamijou sniffled, embarrassedly before sighing, softly. "…I… hate the type of person that I am… that's why… I try-"

"I understand… but there's no reason to hate yourself, Kamijou… you're human… and… to be honest, you're a hell of a lot cuter this way than when you pretend to be a robot…" Miyagi chuckled.

"… Human…?" Kamijou whispered, and Miyagi blinked, eyes widening when Kamijou's mouth suddenly covered his.

"…Mm…? NMMM!!" Miyagi's fingers twitched, rising with the intention of pulling Kamijou away but unable to touch him, just sort of freezing in mid-air…

When Miyagi felt his subordinate's tongue slide into his mouth, a tingling sensation shot down his spine and he felt his chest tighten, but there were alarms and sirens whistling and buzzing in his head…

He pushed Kamijou away, gently, yet forcefully.

"Mmm…" Kamijou blinked, seemingly baffled at the action.

"Kamijou! What're you doing?!"

"…I'm human…" Kamijou whispered, eyes glazed over and distant. "…And you said yourself to go ahead and let my human side take control, right? This drug… I'm not trying to blame it… but my body is telling me to do this… and I feel like I should… you said to do what I feel like… didn't you?"

"Ah… yeah, I implied it, but…" Miyagi stammered, nervously. "don't you understand I'm swimming in shark water or something like that?!"

"…Mm?"

"'Nowaki!' Remember? He lives here, too! Besides, you love him, don't you?!"

"He's not here… he's never here…" Kamijou muttered, looking ready to cry again. "…But you're here… and…"

"I wasn't saying to dump the guy! I meant you guys should work out your problems! He seems like a real catch, a real winner, definitely, besides, even though Shinobu and I are broken up right now, we'll surely get back together before the end of the week!"

"I'm sorry, Kyoujuu… I don't want to be uncomfortable anymore… so I'll do what I have to in order to avoid this feeling, too…" Kamijou muttered, leaning in for a kiss again.

"Ah… I never pictured you to be the aggressive type…" Miyagi tried pushing him away, but the more pressure he applied to pushing away Kamijou's top half, the more weight pressed into his crotch…

And he had to admit, even if only silently, and to himself, the feeling of the bulge in Kamijou's pants rubbing and grinding against his was almost enough to make him cream his slacks right there…

"Ka-Kamijou!" Miyagi whined when Kamijou settled for resting his head against Miyagi's chest. "I know you're drugged up, and that that happened to no fault of your own, but where'd that mountain of pride go?"

"I don't know… it feels like I'm drunk… it feels like my whole body is on fire… I just want it to stop hurting… I want it to start feeling good…" Kamijou kissed Miyagi again, and despite his efforts to push his subordinate away, Miyagi found himself becoming highly aroused by that feeling of their tongues rolling over one another, his normally irritable subordinate's fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt and working at removing his belt.

He allowed himself to wonder, if only for a moment, what would have happened, had Nowaki not come storming in… at the time, Kamijou didn't seem too resisting… of course, he'd just had his heart broken, and in a sense, that made Miyagi's attempts even more despicable…

Groaning into the kiss, Miyagi raised a hand up, caressing Kamijou's face, gently… there was no denying his attraction for Kamijou… in fact, they definitely had good chemistry… constantly flirting, playfully taking jabs at one another, and Miyagi couldn't fight the fact that Kamijou reminded him so much of his beloved sensei…

At the same time, he was a completely different person… someone else entirely… he had his own little quirks and pet peeves, small personality traits… Sensei was always girlishly teasing, smiling, and giggling, whereas Kamijou was far more boyish with his sarcastic jabs, constant glowers, and his flustered laughing at every embarrassing insinuation Miyagi could come up with…

They were different… Miyagi loved sensei without a doubt, but just what were the depths of his feelings for Kamijou? Should he even consider it? He had Shinobu, and Kamijou had Nowaki… Just because neither of them were here right now didn't make this right, did it?

But some voice in his head screamed that they weren't there, that it was just him and Kamijou, and to think only of Kamijou while pressing their bodies together…

Kamijou…

Kamijou was so adorable… his every movement, the way he spoke, and growled and bellowed half the time, but at the same time, they could always talk casually with one another. They understood one another's passion for literature and they understood how to tolerate and interact with one another like adults should, and sometimes he wished he could just push his assistant down and have his way with him, ram into him, roughly without having to listen to resistant whimpers or crying, he wanted to fuck Kamijou in ways you could fuck an adult, in ways he couldn't with Shinobu…

Shinobu…

He broke away from their very wet kissing, letting out a soft grunt when Kamijou leaned down to kiss his neck. He couldn't let Kamijou ruin his relationship… Kamijou was drugged, and Miyagi was drunk, but still sober enough to use his better judgment, or so he liked to think, besides that, he was more experienced with this sort of thing, so it was he who had to take responsibility… as usual…

He pushed Kamijou away, gently. "Kamijou, listen up…"

"…" Kamijou stared; seemingly annoyed at having to stop when he so obviously NEEDED release…

"We can't." Miyagi told him with a flustered sigh. "I know you want to right now, and I want to right now, but we're both adults-"

"That's right…" Kamijou took Miyagi's hand and pressed it to the bulge between his legs, blushing an adorably arousing shade of red. "…We're both adults… consenting adults… don't you want to see what it feels like to have sex with someone who actually wants it? Who takes longer than two minutes to cum? Who doesn't hiss and whimper?"

"..." Miyagi knew Kamijou was making assumptions… he'd never told anyone about what sex with Shinobu was like, and he was sure that if Shinobu ever mentioned it to anyone, he'd probably lie… if he had any dignity as a man, anyway…

Still… Kamijou had hit the nail on the head… while part of Miyagi enjoyed making love to the feisty teen, there were times when forcing himself to be patient only softened his aching erection, and there were always times when he just wanted to pound into the little brat until he came, but he had to be gentle…

"Kamijou… I won't take advantage of you." Miyagi snapped, grasping Kamijou's wrists when he reached for his zipper. "…I really care about you… enough to tell you 'no,' even when I want to say 'yes'…"

"I want you to!" Kamijou snapped.

The two froze when they heard something hit the floor… Neither of them had moved enough to make any books fall, so they definitely weren't the source of the sound…

Slowly, the two both turned their heads to find Nowaki standing in the doorway, his backpack (which he only took to work when he knew he'd be there for over a week) had been the source of the sound, having hit the ground after Nowaki had dropped it, stunned at the sight before him, no doubt…

Miyagi felt his blood run cold, and Kamijou just stared at him, still trembling with need.

"…Kusama-kun…" Miyagi muttered, choosing his words carefully so as to avoid death. "…A brat student at school slipped something into Kamijou's drink at lunch when he wasn't paying attention, and… this is… the result… I guess…"

Nowaki wasn't really glowering at Miyagi, nor Kamijou, he was glowering down at the floor between his own feet and the two literature professors… After a moment, his eyes came up to meet with Kamijou's, then Miyagi's, then Kamijou's yet again…

"Hiro-san…" He whispered. "Is that… true?"

"…Yeah…" Kamijou whispered, nervously.

"…I heard… some of your conversation…" Nowaki muttered, miserably. "…Hiro-san… I apologize for my extended absence yet again… I thought… that since you knew where I was, and that… since it was work-related… you wouldn't be lonely without me… I'm so sorry, Hiro-san… if I made you suffer… you should have called me to let me know…"

"…" Kamijou couldn't bring himself to say anything… He'd already been admonished by Miyagi, after all, and it wasn't like he could so easily just push his pride aside, right…?

"Hiro-san… are you seeing your superior? Does he… make you happier than I do?"

"…" Kamijou stared at Nowaki fearfully… the prospect of actually losing him nearly tore his very soul to shreds…

"…Either way… Hiro-san, if you still love me, I still won't accept you seeing this man! I love you a hundred times more than he does!"

Miyagi smiled a tad nervously, wishing Kamijou would say something… anything! Or at least make a move to get out of this extremely awkward position…

"…Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed, desperately, before he lost his words and his eyes fell to the floor again. "…Hiro-san… if you want me to leave, just-"

"NO!" Kamijou snapped, quickly, turning fully to Nowaki, to Miyagi's relief.

"I'll just be leaving, then." Miyagi sighed.

"NO!" Kamijou snapped, turning just as quickly to Miyagi.

Both men fell absolutely silent, their gazes both quizzically set on the brunette.

"…No?" Miyagi blinked.

"NO?!" Nowaki seemed just as confused and far more irate about the situation.

"Kamijou…" Miyagi's eye twitched. "I'm pretty sure… that in this sort of situation… you're supposed to choose between the two of us, and I'm fairly certain that if I were sober, you weren't drugged up on some aphrodisiac, and he- well… his choice obviously wouldn't differ… but if we were all in our normal mind-sets, I'm fairly certain we'd all agree that you belong with the Amazon."

"…But…" Kamijou stammered, looking from one man to the other, nervously, obviously confused by his own feelings and choices at the current moment. "Th-there's no doubting… I love Nowaki… more than anyone in the world… Nowaki's definitely the most important person in my entire life… but… right now… I want…" He trailed off and Nowaki sighed, folding his arms.

"Hiro-san, I'm beginning to understand the severity of the situation… that aphrodisiac you were given was obviously extremely strong, otherwise you wouldn't be… behaving quite like this… therefore… due to the uniqueness of the situation, and the obvious extent to which you are suffering right now… just this once… I think… Miyagi-sensei, wasn't it?"

"Eh?" Miyagi blinked.

"…You've brought Hiro-san home, right?"

"…" Miyagi nodded. There was no denying that. It was apparent. His car was parked out front, and here he was in Kamijou's living room…

"…You remained by his side to this point, because he asked you to, and of your own accord, correct?"

"Yeah…" Miyagi blinked.

"…Then you, too, should take responsibility." Nowaki huffed.

"Wh-what're you talking about?" Miyagi asked.

"…Miyagi-sensei… the two of us… let's satisfy Hiro-san until he's not in pain anymore…"

"…Nowaki…" Kamijou whispered, obviously even more turned on by the very prospect…

Miyagi swallowed, nervously. Somewhere in the back of his mind, only five minutes ago, the actual likeliness of his having sex with Kamijou was probably 50/50… yet… this sudden new situation that had arisen was far more extreme and unlikely… yet… somehow… he found himself feeling both obligated… as well as excited… about this whole ordeal…

.. .. .. .. ..

Nowaki dropped his belt to the floor. Kamijou, who was still straddling Miyagi, somewhat, watched, obviously aroused, as his lover unzipped his own jeans and pulled out his hard-on.

Miyagi also watched, slightly less aroused by the obnoxious giant than he was of his adorable assistant professor…

But still, oddly turned on…

Nowaki walked casually over to the couch, sitting down on it. Miyagi almost picked up on an 'I'm the king, this is my castle, this is my throne!' vibe, but wasn't sure if it was his own nervousness toward the normally possessive doctor in training.

"Hiro-san… come sit…"

Miyagi glanced at Kamijou, curiously, and Kamijou hesitantly got up and walked over to Nowaki, who took his wrist when he neared him, pulling him close.

Miyagi watched, becoming more aroused by the second, as Nowaki unzipped his lover's pants, undid his belt, and tugged them down to his ankles.

Kamijou stepped out of his pants, nervously, and began to undo the buttons on his own shirt…

Miyagi watched with interest as Kamijou's shirt dropped to the floor and Nowaki hooked his finger over the band on Kamijou's boxers, tugging them down and pulling Kamijou closer at the same time, kissing his lover's upper abdomen.

"Hiro-san, sit on my lap…" Nowaki instructed, turning Kamijou away from him.

Miyagi's eyes fell to Kamijou's arousal, standing straight up. His eyes darted quickly away, a force of habit, before he glanced over again at the display, curiosity getting the better of him…

"…Nowaki…?" Kamijou seemed a tad confused, but Nowaki carefully guided his lover onto his lap, carefully sliding his dick inside Kamijou's tight hole.

"Aaah! Nowaki…" Kamijou blushed, taking a moment to adjust to the intrusion.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki whispered into the brunette's ear, softly, "Are you sure this is what you want? Both of us, just this once?"

"…Yes… please…" Kamijou replied, breathily as Nowaki bucked his hips once.

Miyagi had never bothered to watch gay porn before… other than out of blatant curiosity in his early twenties or so, but he was finding himself highly aroused at the sight of the two men…

Even in the library, it was too dark to make anything out, not that he'd particularly wanted to, at the time…

One of Nowaki's hands came up to rest on Kamijou's hip, the other was brought to his chest, his fingers nimbly tweaking Kamijou's left nipple. A small smile spread on Nowaki's face at the familiar 

sound of his lover's moaning, and he kissed his neck for a moment before glancing at Miyagi, his expression completely changing, nearly going cold…

Miyagi practically jumped (though it probably appeared to be no more than a mere flinch) at the sudden glower that was locked on him, but he swallowed, nervously, and managed a small smile…

"You… you're not to kiss Hiro-san on the mouth, nor are you permitted to cum in his front or back… understand?"

"Ah…" Miyagi nodded.

"Good… now make Hiro-san's front side feel good while I make his back side feel good." Nowaki huffed, leaning forward to breathe hotly against his lover's ear before nipping at it and tugging, gently.

"…Nowaki…" Kamijou whimpered.

Miyagi swallowed, nervously. It was a little late to back out now, and he didn't really want to, anyway…

He knelt down in front of the two and placed his hands on either side of Kamijou's thighs.

"Kamijou… you're fine with it, right?" Miyagi asked, glancing up at him, nervously.

"Yes…" Kamijou mumbled, hornily; Nowaki was still thrusting into him from beneath.

"…Alright… no regrets, then… let's both consider ourselves drunk and not let this affect our work relationship, alright?" 2

"…Un." Kamijou nodded, hesitantly.

"…Alright…" Miyagi took Kamijou's cock into his hand, not that he needed to, it was standing up straight on its own, and he licked the pre-cum leaking out of the top before mouthing it and swallowing it whole.

"Uaaah…. Aaaah…" Kamijou moaned and squirmed as Nowaki's huge member filled up his ass and Miyagi's mouth did a number on his throbbing erection.

Nowaki grunted softly, moaning quietly into Kamijou's ear as he bucked his hips, making up his own rhythm for Miyagi to abide by… Miyagi didn't seem to care whether he sucked or bobbed his head in time with Nowaki's thrusts, he just sucked and swallowed until he felt Kamijou's seed shooting down his throat…

Kamijou cried out as he felt Nowaki's cum fill him up. Nowaki bucked his hips a few more times, letting Kamijou ride out the orgasm as his smaller shoulders raised and lowered while he panted.

"…He seems like he's exhausted in the face, but here, he's already…" Miyagi smirked, poking Kamijou in his already standing penis, making it bob once or twice, but there was no denying it had stood again, already.

"Amazing, Hiro-san…" Nowaki blinked. "I wonder what was in that drug that student gave you…"

"If anyone here were to have any idea, it'd be you, Doc." Miyagi smirked, pumping a few times and watching as Kamijou's brows furrowed, eyes still closed, a small moan escaping him.

"Kamijou's completely lost to us… maybe I should just go, now…" Miyagi muttered, suddenly, raising a hand to brush some of Kamijou's bangs aside.

"I'm not lost…" Kamijou panted. "I'm still conscious, you coward… are you really going to back out in the middle?!"

"This is the middle?" Miyagi huffed, annoyed at being called a coward. "If you think this is the middle, Kamijou, you're in for a pleasant surprise…"

"If that's the case, I'm not as amazing as Hiro-san… trade with me." Nowaki sighed, kissing Kamijou's neck.

"Alright…" Miyagi sighed, standing and unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. "You don't have any lube?"

"Trust me, he's plenty wet in there…" Nowaki huffed, repositioning himself on the couch.

"Just going to watch your beloved Hiro-san get fucked… I guess that's an interesting kink I've never thought up…" Miyagi pulled Kamijou down on top of him, back into the position they'd been in 

when they'd started, this time laying on his back. Nowaki glared, wondering if this were some sort of psychological attack, or if the damn pervert boss of his lover's was just trying to 'pick up where they had left off' so to speak…

Either way, he found himself highly offended…

Then again, he had technically been the one to propose this whole thing… so it's not like he could take it off the table, now…

And somehow, the thought of being able to watch Kamijou being fucked up the ass did turn him on… as odd as he found that to be.

He wondered if they had a video camera… then he wouldn't need that bastard old fart of a professor!

His eyes narrowed as Kamijou slowly sat down on his superior's cock, moaning softly as he did so, his face contorting, seeming to express pleasure, but Nowaki still found himself a little hurt.

"Situated?" Miyagi asked with a teasing tone, trailing his hand up Kamijou's back and gripping the back of his thick hair. Kamijou tilted his head back slightly from the light tug, whimpering when Miyagi's other hand came up to grasp his dick.

He started pumping as he bucked his hips up into his assistant, and Kamijou had his eyes shut tightly, whimpering as he bounced in time with the older man's thrusts.

Nowaki watched, torn between jealousy and arousal as he watched his lover's adorable ass swallowing his boss' stiff cock…

He watched them move to the same rhythm, and found himself regretting having instigated this whole thing…

Miyagi seemed to glance over and notice his distress, so he released his hold on Kamijou's hair and sat up, pushing Kamijou onto his back.

"…Wh…what?" Kamijou panted, not particularly pleased with the sudden time-out…

Miyagi just smiled and brushed some of his bangs aside. "…Stare at your lover's face… don't keep your eyes closed like a wimp, Kamijou." He whispered, and pushed inside his subordinate once again, thrusting harder and bringing his hand to the brunette's throbbing member yet again. He jerked him off with his left hand while still supporting his upper body with his right.

Nowaki watched his lover's face, his amber eyes shimmering with unshed tears, a lusty blush tainted his cheeks and his moist lips parted as he panted and moaned softly, eyes shutting momentarily, but for the most part, he kept his eyes set on his lover.

It only took a moment under all the pressure; someone- who wasn't his lover- fucking him roughly, having tugged at his hair, touching him in ways only Nowaki was supposed to, and Nowaki watching him being pleasured by another man, before Kamijou softly moaned his lover's name as he came into his boss' hand.

Nowaki swallowed. "Alright, I'm ready when you are, Miyagi-sensei…"

"…Good…" Miyagi pulled out, slowly, he hadn't cum yet, as per their deal…

Kamijou panted, fingers curled and clinging slightly to the carpet as he laid there, chest rising and falling, abnormally.

"Let's give him just a moment to recuperate…" Nowaki suggested, kneeling down next to his lover, caressing his cheek with a concerned expression on his face.

"He doesn't need it here." Miyagi placed his index finger on the head of Kamijou's erection and tugged it down, watching, amused, as it bounced straight back up.

"I don't want him getting overheated…" Nowaki explained, and Miyagi adhered to the doctor's request, leaving his friend's penis alone for a moment…

After a moment, Kamijou raised his hand up to touch Nowaki's cheek, tentatively.

"Want him to leave, yet?" Nowaki asked, bluntly, and Miyagi glowered at him.

Kamijou shook his head. "…I don't need a break… I'm ready when you guys are… but I can do something active, too…"

"Nope, we want you to get all better soon, so you just lay there and play the role of cute, seductive uke that you're so good at playing _at home_." Miyagi teased, pinching Kamijou's penis between two fingers near the head and tugging his foreskin down a little, watching as some pre-cum oozed out the tip. He chuckled in a very Miyagi-like manner. "Where's it all coming from?"

"Ah, semen is stored-"

"Spare me the medical mumbo-jumbo… speaking of jumbo…" Miyagi's eyes fell on Nowaki's erection. "You really ready?"

"Yes." Nowaki replied.

"Sit back down on your throne, then." Miyagi huffed.

"Eh?" Nowaki blinked before sitting back down.

"Ka-mi-jo-u-se-n-sei… sit on your lover like you were before, okay?"

"Eh?" Kamijou blinked, obviously still out of it from the drugs, despite his trying to cling to his senses…

"Just like before, remember?"

Nowaki wondered if the annoying older man was going to keep doing the same boring moves… with Kamijou as aroused as he was, he probably needed to cum as many times as possible before the drugs would begin to wear off… at least that's how it worked in a bad porn he'd once watched… unbeknownst to the other two, he really didn't know a whole lot about aphrodisiacs… likely as not, when someone had a problem such as his beloved Hiro-san had, they probably reacted the same way Hiro-san had… by getting embarrassed and staying at home until the potential to take advantage came along… that being their wife, husband, boyfriend, girlfriend, sex buddy, what have you…

Miyagi shocked him, however… After Kamijou had seated himself on his lover's dick, Miyagi approached the two and leaned forward, almost as if he were trying to hug them or something… but then Nowaki's eyes widened when he realized what the man was doing.

He felt something hard and warm sliding along his own dick, and if his dick was inside of Hiro-san, then that meant that this guy… this guy was also-!!

"Uaaaaah!!" And just like that, Nowaki heard his lover cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain from the double-invasion.

Miyagi seemed to be snickering as Kamijou squirmed and moaned uncontrollably with every movement.

"H-Hiro-san…?" Nowaki gasped, nervously. "Hiro-san, are you-"

"N-Nowa… aaaah… Miyaa… aaa… th-that's too… aaah… too much… aaaah!"

"He says it's too much…" Nowaki's brows furrowed and he kissed Kamijou gently on the cheek, bringing a hand up to cup over his lover's forehead, under his bangs, reassuringly. "Pull out!"

"Che, calm down, you two… relax, Kamijou… it'll start feeling really good soon…" Miyagi smirked, and Nowaki felt his chest tighten with anger at the man's sudden over-confidence.

"That's-!" he began arguing, but Kamijou let out a soft moan when Miyagi started pulling out, only to slam in harder.

"Aaaha…. M-more… N-Nowaki…" Kamijou panted.

"…See?" Miyagi smirked. "…He likes it…"

"Mm…" Nowaki continued glaring at him as he started moving in time with Miyagi… He blushed lightly at the feeling of being packed even tighter inside Kamijou's already tight hole, not to mention, the feeling of another dick moving against his while he fucked his lover was like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life… and hopefully nothing he'd ever feel again, no matter how amazing it was…

He leaned down, kissing Kamijou's neck, possessively, eyes still set and glowering on his lover's superior.

Kamijou's moans were still the prevailing sound filling the room, along with the wet sounds their dicks and Kamijou's ass were making, as well as the sound of flesh slapping against sensitive flesh.

"Haahaa… haaa… aaaaaah…" Kamijou cried out softly when Nowaki brought his free hand up to toy with his lover's nipple. Miyagi started pumping Kamijou's dick, smirking as he aimed it at the smaller man's face, he placed his other hand on Kamijou's chest, tweaking his neglected nipple before he leaned down, licking it and then nipping at it.

"Nnn… Kyoujuu… s-stop… aaah… Nowaaaki… quit it! Aaah…"

"Amazing…" Miyagi smirked.

"Of course Hiro-san is amazing…" Nowaki whispered, sliding in and out at a quicker pace as he found himself becoming more and more turned on, forehead buried in Kamijou's sweaty neck.

"I know Kamijou's pretty impressive when it comes to everything, but I was amazed by you, Kusama-kun." Miyagi smirked.

"You use your mouth for too much sucking up." Nowaki snapped.

"And you don't use your mouth for anything fun at all, it seems…" Miyagi smirked, eyes narrowing on the other seme.

Nowaki glared at him for a moment, and Kamijou's eyes went from their half-lidded and glazed over state to widening in an instant when his boss and his lover's tongues met and rolled over one another, each fighting for dominance.

Kamijou felt his dick tighten, ready to explode, and his chest also tightened with arousal and jealousy… Annoyed, he leaned in, too, running his tongue along Nowaki's lip. Nowaki instantly turned his attention from his alpha-male-piss-war with the professor to tending to his lover, slipping his tongue inside Kamijou's mouth and locking lips with him. The two pulled apart briefly with a smacking sound and Kamijou turned to Miyagi, barely seeming to recall his lover's order for Miyagi not to kiss him- that or not caring as he licked Miyagi's lower lip.

Annoyed at his lover's willingness to break his rules, Nowaki leaned in, too, slipping his tongue between theirs and asserting himself as dominant as he forcefully joined in.

Miyagi's hand was still pumping between his body and Kamijou's and he pulled away from their kissing with a warning smirk. Nowaki pulled back, too, but only to bite his lip and shut his eyes tightly as he was the first to cum inside of Kamijou's ass.

"Aaaah…" A loud, high-pitched moan ripped from Kamijou's throat as he came, his semen splattering all over his chest and face from his having bowed his head, (coupled with the fact that Miyagi was practically folding him in half…)

Miyagi smirked. He'd broken one rule, but he didn't dare break another, so he pulled out of Kamijou and let the assistant professor's legs lower into a more natural position.

Smirk still planted on his smug face, he reached down, grasping Kamijou's hair again and forcing his head up as he let his own cum explode all over the uke's blushing, zoned-out face.

Nowaki watched as he panted along with his lover, both of their chests rising and falling with short gasps.

"Mmm… I figured the young would be able to keep up with me…" Miyagi sounded almost disappointed. "With all those jabs about my old age, seriously, Kamijou?"

"Y-you… Kyoujuu… you've only come… once… Nowaki's twice now… I… I think… three, maybe?"

"Wow, your precious Hiro-san really is amazing… he can still count after all that…" Miyagi laughed, softly.

"…Don't call him that again… that's another rule…" Nowaki's arms came up to wrap around Kamijou, embracing him in a tight hug as they both lay together on the couch, exhausted.

"Don't tell me you two are finished already… ah… Kamijou, you're ready to go again, I see, so soon… what strong drugs… your balls hardly seem big enough to hold that much juice…"

"Three's normal for us any night… Hiro-san won't be so easily satisfied…" Nowaki licked some cum off of his lover's cheek before kissing it, sweetly.

"Nowakiii…" Kamijou panted, raising his hand to Nowaki's cheek, dazedly. He could vaguely feel his lover's heart pounding against his back… He felt like he could pass out unconscious at any given moment… but at the same time, he felt like he could keep going on like this for hours…

.. .. .. .. ..

"Aaaah!! This isn't… this isn't… aaaah!" Kamijou lost the ability to speak coherently when they'd begun… by now, (they'd moved it into the bedroom, and it was dark outside,) he was almost completely lost.

Kamijou's wrists were bound to the bed post and he was squirming… at this point, all his mind could register was: 'torture… torture… torture!' Somehow, Miyagi had made a cock-ring appear out of thin-air, and now that it was wrapped tightly around Kamijou's swelling need, he was unable to cum, no matter how turned on he was.

Both men's tongues were doing a number on his hardened length, flicking over the tip, teasingly, sliding up and down the base, sometimes sucking on the throbbing head, and occasionally pausing to duel with one another.

"Y-you two… aaah… please… nn!!" Kamijou squirmed. "Nowaki…"

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki rose, slightly, circling his finger around the base of Kamijou's cock and playing with the skin between the man's scrotum and his ass. "You're amazing, Hiro-san… don't you feel incredible?"

"Aaah… yeah… but…" Kamijou squirmed, still trying desperately to free his wrists. "This is too much…"

"Hiro-san… your suffering face is almost as beautiful as your crying face… and twice as seductive…" Nowaki moved so he could kiss his beloved Hiro-san.

Kamijou closed his eyes, whimpering into the kiss. He had never before experienced so much physical pleasure, nor quite this much sexual frustration…

Miyagi raised Kamijou's legs , holding him steady with one hand and pumping his own cock with his other as his tongue slid into Kamijou's back hole.

"Uaaah…" Kamijou broke his kiss with Nowaki, grunting and shutting his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Nnn… mmm…"

"…Hiro-san… I love you." Nowaki whispered into his ear before licking it and kissing his jaw, trailing kisses to his lover's lips and turning his face, engaging his lover in a chain of hot, wet kisses.

Kamijou gave in to the euphoric feelings he was experiencing… thus far, he'd clung to his senses; clung to his pride as much as this damnable drug would permit him, (which wasn't very much, he had to admit), but with the feeling of his lover's tongue moving in sync with his own, and his boss' tongue slithering around in the tight ring of muscle inside of him, aided by the intense sensation building up in his cock that he could do very little about, all he could really do was lie there in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and hope they would take off that damn cock ring.

He felt his superior's tongue slide out of him and he relaxed the lower half of his body.

"Kamijou, you really don't have any sex toys?" Miyagi asked. His voice sounded as though he were pouting.

Nowaki kissed Kamijou a tad more before pulling away. "Not everyone carries around… one of those…" He cocked his head to the side, cutely as he stared quizzically at the… thing that was preventing his lover's direly needed orgasm.

"I'll be right back." Miyagi huffed, heading out.

"Eh? Where're you going?" Nowaki asked, confused.

"To get something fun to put inside Kamijou."

"Uah!" Kamijou regained his senses for a moment. "What do you mean 'something?!' Nowaki! Take this thing off…" He whined, the ability to speak coherently apparently having returned to him.

"Sorry, Hiro-san… with luck, this will be the last time…"

"What… what do you even base that on?" Kamijou whined, squirming more.

"How do you feel, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, smoothing out his lover's hair and kissing him, gently.

"Nowaki, touch me…"

Nowaki sighed. So his lover was still out of it; his physical needs taking complete precedence over all others.

Still, he complied, rolling on top of his lover and sliding his hands up and down his small chest, kissing him lovingly and playing with his nipples as he brushed his knee against Kamijou's swollen dick.

Their mouths meshed and he found his fingers and knee moving in a rhythmic pattern. He found himself highly enjoying the act of molesting his lover, and somehow the thought of controlling his orgasm and torturing his lover, physically was becoming overwhelmingly arousing, despite the poignant feelings he'd felt earlier...

"Ta-da-i-ma!" Miyagi returned with a smirk, raising the sake bottle Nowaki had helped him to finish off before they'd changed rooms.

"…You can't put that in Hiro-san…" Nowaki blinked, stupidly.

"Wanna bet?" Miyagi teased, kneeling down by Kamijou's feet. "Na, Kamijou… you like taking it up the ass, right?"

"Mmm…" Was his only, irritated reply. "Take it off."

"Pfft, you're so noisy with your 'take it off, take it off." Miyagi huffed, raising the bottle for Kamijou to see. "What do you think? Can you take it, Kamijou?"

"…Going to put that inside?" Kamijou's mind struggled to register what that entailed. "…You said not to drink sake in fear of quadrupling the effects of the drugs…"

Miyagi and Nowaki both blinked before chuckling, softly.

"No, Hiro-san, he wants to put it inside your-"

"NO WAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kamijou realized what they were implying and he instantly began thrashing about, as much as the bonds would allow, anyway.

"Ah- Hiro-san… are you afraid?" Nowaki blinked.

"I'm not!"

"Are you satisfied?" Miyagi smirked.

"Do I look satisfied to you?!" Kamijou snapped, still struggling to free himself. "But I don't want you putting something like THAT inside!"

"It'll fit." Miyagi reassured him, handing the bottle to Nowaki. "I'll pass this off onto you."

"If Hiro-san doesn't want it…" Nowaki frowned. "I want what we do to be pleasurable for Hiro-san…"

"…It would be… he just doesn't know it…" Miyagi huffed.

"…Nowaki… take it off…" Kamijou whimpered, spreading his legs a little, absent-mindedly.

"We'll take it off if you let us play with this cute little thing." Miyagi smirked, poking a finger inside Kamijou and making him moan, softly.

"…What do you say, Hiro-san? Do you want it?" Nowaki asked, pressing the lip of the bottle to Kamijou's hole.

"…F-fuck me, Nowaki…" Kamijou moaned, softly.

"…Hiro-san…" Nowaki stared at his writhing lover for only a moment before he slowly pushed the neck of the bottle into his lover.

"Aaaah…." Kamijou's fingernails dug into his palms and he arched his back, his whole body tensing.

"Relax, Kamijou." Miyagi whispered, running his fingers through his subordinate's hair. "We're going to let you cum a lot, just be patient."

"It's… aaah… aaah… torture, though- aaah!" Kamijou moaned.

"How's it feel? Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, nervously.

"Aaah… it gets bigger as it goes inside… it feels… aaah… it feels good…"

"I told you." Miyagi smirked, placing two fingers over Kamijou's lips. "…Na, Kamijou… how do you feel? Feel like it's going away?"

"Mm… my mind's all hazy…" Kamijou replied, "I probably look stupid."

"Not sure about that, I'm so drunk your amazon boyfriend is hot."

"Nowaki is h-hot…aaah… no matter… aaah…" Kamijou whimpered when Nowaki pushed the bottle deeper inside of him.

"I can't tell if the drug's wearing off or if you've just got a lot of endurance." Miyagi huffed.

"I'm… haa… Kyouju, touch me…"

Miyagi laughed, softly. "Looks like the drug's still in-effect… where would you like to be touched, Kamijou?"

"…E-everywhere…"

'He's still so horny?' Miyagi thought, curiously. 'That's one hell of a drug… we've been goin' at it for hours… doesn't seem to be bothering the med student as far as the pace, but I wonder how he's coping, emotionally…'

"Kyouju! You never work! Not in the office and not in bed!"

". . ." A grin slowly spread across Miyagi's face, an evil, sadistic kind of grin, and his hand found Kamijou's cock, and he started toying with it, teasing it.

"Aaah… t-take off the… aaaaeeeeh, Kyoujuuu."

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki reached for the cock ring, unable to bear the thought of torturing his lover any longer, but Miyagi's hand caught his wrist.

"What're you doing?" Nowaki asked, annoyed, and Miyagi smirked at him.

"Kamijou's so out of it, we could do just about anything we want with him and he'll be all for it, even if he _attempts _to protest."

"Wh-what're you implying?" Kamijou panted.

"What are you suggesting?" Nowaki asked, in every way that Kamijou hadn't; curious, amused, and up for it.

"I'm suggesting that we take complete advantage of my poor, sex-driven assistant."

"Mmm…" Kamijou squirmed, wriggling from right to left in a vain attempt at loosening his bound wrists, but all he succeeded in doing was further arousing the other two men.

"Get ready, Kamijou… you'll already regret this if you remember tomorrow, so we're going to take advantage and give you the gift of a one-night only complete submission package."

"The hell are you talking about?" Kamijou breathed out, cheeks still stained with a lusty pink hue.

"Guys like you cling so strongly to their pride that they refuse to give in and partake in certain experiences that have the potential to be extremely pleasurable…" Miyagi informed him.

"…What're you talking about?" Kamijou asked, brows furrowing as he started wriggling again.

Nowaki watched him, struggling to burn the sight of his arousingly writhing lover into his memory for those specific nights in which he was forced to sleep apart from his beloved.

"I'm saying that even though you're an uke, there's still certain things you'd probably never subject yourself to due to that semi-annoying pride of yours… not only is that unfair to you, that's unfair to Nowaki-kun, here."

Nowaki glanced at him, blinking. "Hua?"

"There're surely things he's wanted to try, being a man, it's only natural, but I'm sure he would never even remotely consider actually bringing up the topic or trying anything he knew would offend you… so in his place, I'm going to make you do those things. We'll do things any man who lays eyes on you wants to do to you… and maybe it'll be hit or miss for the most part, but you're going to do them all, and most likely, you're going to like them, and most likely, so is he…"

"…Wh-what're you, some kinda sex therapist?" Kamijou snapped.

"Nope. I'm just a horny sadist, taking advantage of a coupla homos."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, IF YOU'RE DOING ALL THIS?!" Kamijou snapped.

"Drunk."

"Ah-!" Kamijou's jaw dropped. "You son of a-!"

"Game start." Miyagi grasped Nowaki's wrist with a smirk, making him force the bottle deeper inside of Kamijou. "Don't raise your voice unless given permission."

"Uaaah…" Kamijou's hipsraised and he was making soft noises, his muscles tensed and relaxed, only to tense again, and Miyagi and Nowaki could see it all; Kamijou's wan naked body- every flinch, every wince, every tensing of every muscle, every tremble, every shudder, every shiver, they could see it all…

He felt raw… he felt dirty… but part of him really liked the attention…

And that part was still standing straight up, its only hope for release was the two men who seemed to be taking more pleasure in TEASING poor Kamijou than actually RELIEVING him.

"…Is that okay?" Nowaki whispered and Miyagi bopped him playfully on the head.

"Baka, you don't ask your sex-slave if fucking them mercilessly is okay! You just do it!"

"But Hiro-san isn't my sex-slave, he's my lover, I love Hiro-san… you're implying that we should humiliate and degrade Hiro-san…" Nowaki explained with a concerned expression.

"Aren't you only thinking of yourself? Are you afraid? Too afraid of your precious Hiro-san getting mad at you-"

"I said not to call him that!" Nowaki snapped, concerned gaze turning into a furious glower.

"-to consider that it might actually be pleasurable for him." Miyagi finished, ignoring Nowaki's jealous stare, for once.

"Ah…" Nowaki, gullible as ever when it came to pleasing Hiro-san in any and every way possible, stared, perplexed for a moment.

"N-Nowakiii… f-fuck me…" Kamijou whined. "Take the bottle out and fuck me…"

"…" Nowaki blinked, nervously at Kamijou's face before swallowing, and furrowing his brows, determined. "…Hiro-san…"

"Nnn…." Kamijou squirmed a bit more before opening his eyes, staring lovingly and pleadingly into Nowaki's.

"…" Slowly, Nowaki started pulling the bottle out, and Kamijou shut his eyes again, sighing softly.

Miyagi pursed his lips, pouting, before smirking when Nowaki rammed the bottle deeper and harder inside of Kamijou, making him lift his lower body off of the bed as he gasped, silently.

"Hhhnhnhn…" Miyagi snickered at the mixed look of pleasure and pain that washed over Kamijou's face. "…You'll see, Nowaki-kun…" He rubbed his shoulder, gently. "Guys like Kamijou are always secretly the willful whore-types in bed, and I mean that in the least offensive way possible."

"You mean you mean that in whatever way won't get you punched in the face, if possible." Nowaki huffed and Miyagi laughed, softly, leaning close to whisper into Nowaki's ear. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"Of course it's hard, Hiro-san is writhing and looks beautiful…"

"Not your dick, idiot… I mean it's hard to push past your comfort zone and do things to Kamijou that you always secretly wanted but never had the nads to… not that I blame you… retribution with Kamijou-tentei usually means getting hit in the head hard with a book."

"It's a little hard… but if I can make Hiro-san happy…"

"If it makes it easier… think about whatever you have to punish him."

"Punish Hiro-san?"

"What're you two talking about…?" Kamijou whispered.

"…Hiro-san…" Nowaki turned to his lover, using the glower he wanted to use on Miyagi, but on his lover. "Don't speak unless spoken to." For emphasis, he pushed the bottle even deeper into his lover, who whimpered, biting his bottom lip and bowing his head as much as the restraints would permit; not in submission, but seemingly in discomfort or pain…

Nowaki sighed, shutting his eyes, and he felt the older man's breath on his ear again, and could smell the scent of alcohol and tobacco on his breath.

"So far he's only been pleading adorably… you should make him beg…"

"If I make Hiro-san beg for something, he'll definitely-!"

"He might not even remember, tomorrow…" Miyagi huffed. "And if he does, he'll angst and you can hold him, and la-di-da, you'll be at it again… in any case, if a _pleading_ Hiroki is adorable," He was careful not to use the special nick-name again, in fear of facing _Nowaki's _retribution, "Then imagine how adorable a _begging_ Hiroki would be…"

Nowaki considered this for a moment before sighing. "Hiro-san, you want me to fuck you, right?" He asked, and the question had come out fluidly, but he had actually struggled to replace the term 'make love' with 'fuck.'

'This guy is so transparent…' Miyagi thought with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Nowaki from behind. He was starting to feel a little tired, but if Nowaki played along, maybe things would get heated and exciting again…

"Mmm…" Kamijou nodded. "…Nowaki, take the bottle out…"

"What do you say, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, moving the bottle around, not pulling it out nor pushing it further inside.

"…Please, take it out, Nowaakiii… A-and please take the cock ring off…" Kamijou got a small, hopeful smile, as though he thought saying 'please' would actually work and be the end to that God-forsaken cock ring from hell. A woman must have invented it, he thought, bitterly, somehow in his hazed mind.

"Hiro-san, if you want me to fuck you and to take care of this problem," Nowaki grabbed Kamijou's thick, swollen cock, giving it a rough squeeze and eliciting another long, drawn out moan from his lover, "Then you'll have to _beg."_

"I absolutely refuse." Kamijou snapped, angrily. "Like hell I'll fucking beg!" So long as he had a shred of dignity left in him, he wouldn't beg, no way, not ever!

'Use whatever I have to…' Nowaki thought, annoyed. 'He may think I'm dense, but I know what he's implying, and that he's more perceptive than he lets on… this bastard is testing me, and he's aware of how this whole predicament is making me feel… if Hiro-san knew how I felt…' He suddenly got an idea and reached back behind his own head.

A very unsuspecting Miyagi blinked as the back of his spiky head was tugged forward, Nowaki's giant hands clinging to his short, choppy hair and the med student smashed their mouths together, his tongue dominating inside of Miyagi's mouth.

Kamijou's eyes widened in jealousy and anger, and he sat up as much as he could to gawk at his lover making out, quite enthusiastically, with his boss… Hadn't he forbade Miyagi to kiss _him_ on the lips? What kind of double-standard was THAT?!

A million emotions stirred up inside the literature obsessed assistant professor, but all he could do was whimper at the sight of their lips parting, a small line of drool stringing from one man's lips to the other, breaking at the distancing proximity between the two.

"No…Nowaki…" Kamijou whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. "Nowakiii…"

Nowaki refused to look at his lover, somehow he felt that kissing this man he didn't even love on the lips was worse than all of the stuff Kamijou had pleaded that Miyagi do to him.

He didn't understand how his heart or mind worked, sometimes.

In a calm, very serious tone, he asked; "Miyagi-san… would you like to have some fun with me, since Hiro-san isn't being any fun at all?"

Miyagi groaned some kind of a purr sound, seeming to catch on automatically. "Sure, Kusama-kun, you wanna get topped right in front of your uke?"

"Topped… no…!" Kamijou whimpered. "No! Nowaki… K-kyouju… don't do _that_, please…"

Miyagi laughed softly. "How about it, then, Kamijou? Going to beg?"

Kamijou glared. "I'm not going to beg!!"

Nowaki frowned. As he'd thought, Hiro-san absolutely did not want to be made to do such a thing… Now that this fact was affirmed, he felt dreadful for having even went along with it.

"…U-unless you make me…" Kamijou finished, and both men studied him before reaching the same interpretation.

"Mmm… in the language of the sex-slaves, that basically means fuck my brains out." Miyagi snapped, and Nowaki seemed to resign himself to the role of a tender seme, leaning over to kiss Kamijou, gently.

Kamijou smiled, lightly, eyes closing as he leaned his face up as Nowaki's neared his own. Kamijou felt Nowaki's tongue inside his mouth, where it belonged, but as soon as he slid his own tongue along it, the muscle left his mouth and he blinked his eyes open, confused. Nowaki's face was still hovering above his own.

Kamijou leaned up a little more, but his nipple was twisted as punishment. He winced, sinking back down into the bed and looking up at his lover, confused and dejected.

"You'll be needing permission for your every movement from here on out, Hiro-san… and I expect you to follow our orders thoroughly."

"…Nowaki…?" Kamijou blinked, confused. Slowly, Nowaki leaned down, sticking his tongue out but not quite kissing Kamijou yet. Kamijou wasn't sure if this was silent permission, but he couldn't resist, anyway, so he hesitantly licked Nowaki's tongue, pulling back in fear of his sensitive nipples being tweaked again, but when no punishment came, he leaned up, running his tongue along his lover's again, then down, and up again.

Miyagi watched as their tongues dueled and rolled over one another messily, and he laid down next to Kamijou, propping his head up on his hand, elbow to the mattress, watching, amused.

His hand found Kamijou's throbbing dick yet again, it was almost changing color, it was so swollen.

"Mmm…" Nowaki pulled away from Kamijou, smiling gently. "A submissive Hiro-san can be a nice change, I think."

"If he's not faking." Miyagi smirked, running his finger in little circles over the head of Kamijou's cock.

"Please… take it off…" Kamijou whimpered yet again.

"You know you have to beg, Kamijou." Miyagi smirked.

"I won't beg…" Kamijou panted, shutting his eyes and moaning softly when Nowaki leaned down, nipping at one of his erect nipples and pinching the other, twisting it, lightly.

Miyagi sat up with a chuckle as Kamijou continued moaning softly, face flushed, head turning from side to side as Nowaki toyed with and teased his taut nipples. "I've seen women who don't like having their tits played with as much as you do, Kamijou."

"I need to cum…" Kamijou whimpered, completely oblivious to anything said to him.

"If you don't beg, we'll just have to torture you some more… I wonder how much more pressure can build up down here before it explodes." He squeezed Kamijou's cock for emphasis.

"Noo! I don't want to explode! Please, take it off… Nowaki, take it off… aaah…"

"He's still not begging." Miyagi leaned down, licking Kamijou's balls and sucking.

"Aaaah-!! Yaa… Kyou-kyouju… stoop… I can't take it anymore!"

"If you couldn't take it, you'd beg, right?" Miyagi suckled at the head.

"Aaaaah!! Nowaki, take it off! Take it off, Nowaki! Please! Nowaki, please take it off, I don't want to explode!!"

"Sorry, Hiro-san, but it won't really explode."

"It will!"

"No… that's pretty much impossible…"

"It's possible! I can feel it!" Kamijou whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hiro-san, is it really so painful?"

"It's EXTREMLY painful, take it off! Aaaaah!" He screamed when Miyagi pulled the seemingly unforgotten bottle from his ass and tossed it gently to the floor.

"Kamijou, you're not begging, so there's no way we'll take it off." He huffed, poking a finger inside of his assistant. "…Wow… it's so soft… looks like the bottle loosened him up a little," He gave Nowaki a reassuring smile, "But don't worry, he'll shrink back just like normal…"

"Kyouju… I'll kill you…" Kamijou huffed and puffed, panting, chest rising and lowering with short gasps.

"Mmm… that's the opposite of begging, isn't it?" Miyagi huffed. "Kamijou, say: 'Please, masters, I beg you, take it off and let me cum. Then keep fucking me like the slut I've become.' Then we'll take it off and fulfill your request."

"…I ABSOLUTELY WON'T!"

"In that case, Miyagi-sensei," Nowaki spoke up with a small, tired, sigh. "Do you want to take Hiro-san's front hole, or his back hole?"

"Mm…" Miyagi scratched his chin, thoughtfully. "Well, I don't entirely trust your lover not to bite my dick off if I stick it in his mouth after that little death-threat, so why don't you go ahead and take the front hole… I want to take advantage of his slightly stretched-out back hole, anyway… Na, Kamijou, want me to put my big thing in you?"

"…Un…" Kamijou nodded, slowly, opening his mouth and closing his eyes when Nowaki slowly put his dick to his lips.

Miyagi pushed slowly inside of Kamijou until he felt his balls press to his co-worker's ass.

"Mm!!" Kamijou's moan was stifled by his lover's cock pushing against the back of his throat.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki blushed a little, caressing his lover's cheek. "…Breathe, Hiro-san…"

"Aaah… Kamijou, you're so hot and tight…" Miyagi groaned, letting Kamijou adjust for only a moment before pulled back, and bucked his hips again, lifting his friend's legs by the backs of his knees.

"Hiro-san… aaah…" Nowaki moaned softly, "You're so amazing, Hiro-san…"

Kamijou continued swallowing his lover's cock, sucking and swallowing and sucking and swallowing, breathing through his nose to the best of his abilities as his back hole swallowed his boss' cock. He tightened his muscles, hoping that if he sped up both of his partners' orgasms, perhaps they'd remove the cock ring and let him cum…

As if reading his thoughts, Miyagi wrapped a hand around Kamijou's erection and started pumping again.

Nowaki began pinching Kamijou's nipple with one hand, and he used the other to help Kamijou hold his head up as he sucked him off.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki whimpered, struggling not to tell his lover how much he loved him…

What they were all doing had nothing to do with love… did it?

He frowned at that thought. He loved Hiro-san, no matter what, even if he was willing to be taken by someone other than Nowaki if it meant alleviating this pain…

"Aaah… I'm gonna cum…" Miyagi grunted as he continued jerking Kamijou off.

"I-I told you…" Nowaki panted, glancing over his shoulder. "you can't cum inside…"

"I know…" Miyagi groaned, pulling out. "I'm going to cum on his face."

"Ah..." Kamijou's eyes opened and widened and Nowaki's load shot down his throat. He swallowed it, hungrily, and Nowaki pulled out, pumping his own dick a couple of times, the rest of his cum splattering against Kamijou's beautifully flushed face.

"Uaaah, you bastard, you stole my idea." Miyagi huffed as Nowaki moved, collapsing beside his lover as Miyagi shot his own load all over Kamijou's face and chest.

"Haaa… that felt good… it feels really good to make such a mess of him, hmm?" Miyagi brushed some of Kamijou's bangs, matted down with cum, aside.

The assistant professor was quite the sight to be seen with his cum-covered face. He was still trying to swallow the cum Nowaki had shot in his mouth, but when his lips parted for breath, their cum leaked a little out of his mouth…

"Mmm… Kamijou, you look like such a whore with your cum covered lips and tits." Miyagi muttered, reaching down for Kamijou's face when his head sank to the side, exhausted.

"Please…" Kamijou mumbled.

"Hmm?" Nowaki kissed his lover's shoulder, tiredly. "…What was that, Hiro-san?"

"Mmm…" Kamijou mumbled something inaudible, and Nowaki blinked, trying to make any of it out.

Miyagi smirked, pressing his knee to Kamijou's sensitive groin. "Speak up, Kamijou."

"P-Please…" Kamijou panted, still, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lusty need. "…M-masters…" He continued, "T-take th-this d-damn thing o-off of me… I-I need to cum… I-I'll even cum all over my own face if that's what it'll t-take… b-but I have… to… it's so painful…"

"Ah… then what shall we do?" Nowaki asked, reaching for Kamijou's dick and pinching his fingers over the ring.

"Th-then… please keep fucking me… l-like the… like the… slut… I've become…" Kamijou whimpered. "I-I beg… you… I-I'm going to explode if you don't…"

"Alright… let's take it off…" Nowaki reached down and Miyagi caught his wrist yet again.

"I don't know… I think we should let him suffer a little…" Miyagi smirked, deviously.

"Oi, Kyouju!!" Kamijou snapped, annoyed. "…You bastard! Let me cum, damnit!"

"See? It was insincere… I think he needs to be punished."

"Like I haven't been punished enough…"

"…Spread your legs really wide and lick your tits."

"Miyagi-san…" Nowaki's eye twitched. "Aren't you being a little sadistic?"

"You don't want to see it…?"

"…I-it's not that I d-don't…"

"…Nnn…" Kamijou spread his legs, shakily, and bent forward as much as he could with his wrists being tethered to the bedpost. Tentatively, he stuck his tongue out and, shutting his eyes, his blush still prevalent over his face, he managed to lick past his collarbone, but obviously couldn't reach his so-called 'tits.' "…I can't…"

"He couldn't do it if he wasn't tied up…" Nowaki pouted.

"WHY ARE YOU POUTING?!" Kamijou snapped.

"I think you need to be fucked again… spread your legs, raise them a little, and say: Doctor… please make me feel better…" Miyagi smirked.

"Miyagi-san…" Nowaki blushed lightly.

"…" Kamijou spread his legs, blushing furiously. "…Doctor Nowaki… p-please make me feel better…"

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki stared at his lover before indulging, grabbing either side of his lover's hips and pushing his cock roughly inside.

"Uaah!" Kamijou cried out, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes as he shut them, his thick lashes fluttering as his brows furrowed.

"Can't we undo this, yet?" Nowaki inquired, reaching for his lover's cock as he continued thrusting deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Not yet." Miyagi slapped his hand, playfully. "And pull out a minute?"

"Eeeh?! Why?" Nowaki buried his dick deeper inside of his lover, obviously opposed to pulling out at all… ever…

"Because you'll need a different position if he's going to cum on his own face." Miyagi pointed out.

"Aah… that's true…" Nowaki hesitantly pulled out, the feeling and sound made Kamijou squirm and moan, softly.

Nowaki lifted his lover's legs. "…Is this terribly uncomfortable, Hiro-san? How's your back? Does it hurt?"

"The only thing that hurts is my damn… Nowaki, take it off!"

"Hiro-san, you're such a brat." Nowaki pouted. "Take it off, take it off, we'll take it off! Now you have to say… 'Sensei, spank me.'" He blushed as he himself said it.

"Aah, now you're getting into the role playing, Kusama-kun? You're so good at it." Miyagi smirked.

"Sensei… I've been very naughty, spank me…" Kamijou muttered, annoyed.

"Ah, A+ for the more exciting dialogue, but you have to say it with more emotion, Kami—JOU!" Miyagi spanked Kamijou who moaned, softly, whether from pain or pleasure, Nowaki couldn't really tell anymore…

"S-Sensei…" Kamijou muttered, breathily. "I-I've been a very naughty boy… s-spank me…"

"That's better… too bad the reward is the same as the punishment." Miyagi spanked him again, and Kamijou moaned again, this time, Nowaki definitely got the impression it was out of pleasure.

"Hiro-san… you like being spanked? I didn't know…" Nowaki blinked, spanking him, too.

"Nowaki, you're the one who's gonna be spanked later…" Kamijou grumbled. "Like it or don't like it, nothing matters at this point, I just want the thing off!"

"We gotta find out where that kid got that aphrodisiac…" Miyagi muttered, rubbing Kamijou's pinkening ass before spanking him again, looking more and more pleased by the sounds that escaped Kamijou's slick lips, rosy from biting them to stifle his own moans.

"Aaah… I beg you… my masters… p-please take this thing off of me…" Kamijou spread his legs as much as Nowaki's hold would permit, and Miyagi smirked.

"Looks like he's being submissive of his own accord… go ahead and fuck him. When 

you're ready to cum, pull off the thing and let him cum all over his own face…"

"That sounds amazing…" Nowaki pushed inside Kamijou and Kamijou moaned, softly.

"Hold him just like that." Miyagi reached down onto the floor to retrieve something.

"Uaah, not the bottle, please! I can't-"

"Don't worry, Kamijou, it's something else." Miyagi raised his phone.

Kamijou's eyes widened. "Don't you dare take a picture, Kyouju, I'll fucking kill you! I really will!"

"I don't need a picture." Miyagi huffed, pushing buttons on his phone. It started to vibrate.

". . . AAH-!" Kamijou gawked, realizing what his boss was doing. He shut his eyes tightly as the phone was pressed to his stiff, swollen member. This feeling, coupled with his lover's huge cock smashing his prostate over and over, made him truly believe that his poor dick was going to explode.

He moaned, rather loudly, feeling his lover's seed explode inside of him, and even squirt out a little after filling him up, and he felt Nowaki's large hand on his cock. He wasn't sure how the damnable thing was removed, all he could feel was his built-up orgasms exploding from his cock and spattering across his own face.

He moaned, rather loudly, and felt his juices touch his tongue and trickle down his throat, and he collapsed, his body going as limp as his now flaccid penis, and consciousness left him…

.. .. .. .. ..

Miyagi pulled on his coat and adjusted his tie before turning to Nowaki as the two stood in the doorway of the apartment. Kamijou was asleep in the bed, and Nowaki was holding Miyagi's things out for him.

Taking them, Miyagi lit up a smoke and took a drag.

"Understand that what happened tonight is never going to happen again." Nowaki said at long last, his expression stern and serious. "That if I ever find out anything goes on between you two at work from here on out, I won't hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life. Hiro-san is mine, and this was a one-time thing."

Miyagi blew a small puff of smoke toward the door, putting his things in his pocket.

"I understand… I also think we made a mistake or two tonight… I just hope Kamijou doesn't hate himself in the morning… things escalated a little too much today… and leave that brat who drugged him to me. If he thinks he's going to get away with taking advantage of innocent Kamijou by messing with his food, he has another thing coming to him… I'll give him a taste of his own medicine."

"…Regardless of these circumstances… I still don't like you." Nowaki huffed. "…But at the same time… thank you for putting up with Hiro-san… and trying to take care of him to the best of your abilities… I don't know what your intentions were from the beginning, but… you seemed to be resisting Hiro-san's drug-induced attempts up until the point in which I arrived."

"…In truth… Kamijou reminds me of someone from my past… someone buried in the ground… where my memories also belong… including memories of tonight… let's leave this behind us." Miyagi headed off and Nowaki frowned, folding his arms.

He stood in the doorway for a while, even after Miyagi was gone. Slowly, his eyes narrowed, thoughtfully. He had to clean his lover up…

.. .. .. .. ..

Miyagi fumbled with his keys for a moment, nervously. It was nearly three in the morning and he hoped Shinobu had gone to bed in his own apartment… if they were broken up, there was really no reason for the boy to have gone inside the older man's, right?

He opened the door, flipped on the light and let out a sigh of relief. After the crazy events that had transpired today, he really didn't feel as though he had the strength to confront his former lover.

He shrugged off his jacket, tossed it into a hamper, and loosened his tie. He skipped dinner, opting instead to hit the hay, wondering if Kamijou would show tomorrow. If he didn't, Miyagi would certainly vouch for him… who knew what kind of side-effects or after-effects that damnable drug would have?

He walked into his room, hit the light and gawked at the sight of his naked ex-boyfriend, lying on his bed, asleep, rose petals littering the sheets and floor on and around the bed.

Miyagi's eye twitched. This boy had such a dementedly warped sense of romanticism.

Maybe if he was EXTREMELY quiet, he could sneak slowly back, out of the room, turn off the light, and sneak into Shinobu's apartment to go to sleep there…

Surely, his fate truly was cursed, for as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Shinobu's smoky eyes opened and lit up as he sat up, smiling an excited smile.

"Miyagi!" He greeted, wiping his mouth in case he'd been drooling. "Err… okaeri…?" He glanced at the clock, blinking when he realized the time. "…Wow, you were really working late, huh?"

"…Shinobu, what're you doing here?" Miyagi asked in a sad and tired voice that made Shinobu lose his smile and frown, very dejectedly.

"Miyagi," He said, "I'm sorry… about that fight we had… the truth is, I _was_ being a little childish… maybe even more than just a little… the thing is, I don't want you to-"

"Can we not talk about that?" Miyagi sighed, sitting on the bed. "Because I did something extremely childish today, something the things you've done aren't even comparable to… and I'm really tired, so, if you could please just leave, I'll pay you back for the roses…" He picked a few up in a fist and let them fall to the floor.

Shinobu frowned and he crawled over to Miyagi, wrapping his arms around his neck. "What's the matter, Miyagi? What'd you do? Did something happen at work?"

"No." Miyagi admitted, pulling away from Shinobu's hold and pointing at the door. "It's got nothing to do with work, but it was a direct betrayal to you, so please just leave."

"…Betrayal?" Shinobu's eyes understandably darkened and he grit his teeth. "What do you mean a betrayal to me?! You cheated, didn't you?! With who?! That office skank you're always pawing at?!"

Miyagi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Kamijou's not the skank, Shinobu-chin, I am."

Shinobu's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened with hurt. He only snapped out the assumption in hopes of Miyagi calming him by telling him it was a stranger, or maybe a woman, or something like that, but the thought of Miyagi actually engaging in any type of sexual situation with that guy was… was…

Shinobu balled his hands into fists which trembled at his sides. His glower was locked at first with Miyagi's, but it soon found its way to the floor, vision blurred by furious tears.

"…Why did you do it?" Shinobu whispered, voice shaking. "…Did you do it to spite me? Did you do it intentionally to hurt me?"

"No, it had nothing to do with you." Miyagi muttered, folding one leg over the other and pulling off his sock, getting ready to go to bed. His muscles were also getting ready, maybe to take a punch or two. He was unconsciously tensing at every sound made in the room.

"It had nothing to do with me?" Shinobu asked, in a sad, sad voice. "Is that supposed to make me feel better, or worse?"

"I'm not going to try to make you feel better about it. Nothing I say can, since what I did was unforgivable… I'd definitely never do anything to hurt you intentionally, Shinobu-chin, even though I was irresponsible and inconsiderate in my actions… they were obligatory, to an extent, but I also found myself giving in to some psychological issues I didn't even know I'd had."

"…What do you mean?" Shinobu turned to him, swallowing, hard. "…W-wait… if you say it's because… because you're new… to the whole gay thing… I think I can accept that… b-because… in all honesty, that's sort of to be expected when it comes to guys who are newly exposed to homosexuality… A lot of guys like that experiment without any intentions of hurting their partner, and they feel tremendously sorry for it!"

"…Maybe that's part of it…" Miyagi frowned. "…Maybe it was the thought of doing something wild at my age… something taboo… not just with Kamijou, but a three-way with his boyfriend… never before had I ever imagined I'd be doing such a thing… it's not like, even if the thought had crossed my mind before, it's not… the type of thing I'd ever go out of my way to instigate, in any case… for the most part, as I'd said before… it was obligatory… slightly unavoidable… but… I won't make up excuses…"

"A… three-way?" Shinobu's face flushed. "With that Kamijou homo and his boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" Miyagi switched feet, removing his other sock with a sigh. "…A hot one, from what I recall, but now that the booze is wearing off-"

"Wait, you were drunk?!" Shinobu asked, excitedly. "If you were drunk-!"

"I went there knowing full-well what the chances were of Kamijou coming onto me… that drug he was on was fucking with his judgment-"

"Drugs and alcohol were involved?" Shinobu asked, concerned. "…You should never mix those together-!"

"We didn't. Someone put a drug in his drink, an aphrodisiac… err… you know what that is?"

"Of course!"

"Well someone put one in his drink at lunch… he got a hard-on and didn't want to have to walk home with it, so I offered him a ride, walked him up to his apartment, and he asked me to stay… but at that point, I should have made him call his boyfriend, or a friend, or someone… I should have said no, and left him there… I don't know… I should have done _something._ I should have… taken responsibility…"

"…" Shinobu frowned. "…Maybe I'm just grasping at straws, here… but if he was under the influence of that drug, and then you got drunk… and you even say it's something you definitely wouldn't do under normal circumstances… then maybe I should… forgive you…"

"Don't be stupid." Miyagi snapped. "…There were a lot of reasons I went through with it… what an infantile competition I had with his stupid young, attractive boyfriend, who's the perfect, ideal seme if I ever saw one… what the fuck was I thinking? …And there was Kamijou… who reminds me so much of sensei…"

Shinobu's eyes widened. "…What…?"

"…It's not that I'm trying to push you away, Shinobu-chin… but I think we should 

remain broken up this time. Indefinitely… it's not that I don't love you, because I do… more than anything, including sensei… so I don't know why I did all that… because of stupid psychological reasons… bad decisions… bad timing… whatever you wanna call it, however you wanna look at it, I fucked up, bad. So it's because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt again… that I think you should forget about me and find someone who's less of a fucking idiot… to fall in love with…"

Shinobu's lip trembled and tears were already running down his flushed cheeks… he was struggling not to cry and he was failing, miserably as he clenched at the blankets between his spread knees.

"Mi-Miyagi…" He whimpered, "I was hoping our love would be purer than… what I'd read… where guys will be guys and make stupid mistakes like that… rather, I'd hoped you'd love me so much that you'd never allow yourself to come to touch anyone else… but… sometimes I think my ideals are a little unrealistic… I've gotta learn to face reality, and I'm not going to hate you or break things off with you just because you made one stupid mistake… especially since I know you… I know you regret it… and you won't do it again, right?"

"Well, if I did, I'd be risking my own life, and aside from that, I think I've got this bad taste in my mouth I'll never be rid of, but Shinobu-chin, are you really willing to open your arms up and accept someone who hurt you so carelessly, are you so desperate that you'd take me back after such an unforgivable act was perpetrated? And the same night, no less…?"

"…Because I love you… and I'm not stupid… and I'm not a kid…" Shinobu snapped, not caring if he looked like a blubbering baby with his cracking voice and tear streaked face, "And I DON'T forgive you for what you did! Not yet, anyway… but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw you away like garbage! I love you, and you mean the world to me! I'm not blindly loving you, I understand, now that you've explained what you did, but you're human, and I love the human part of you, too, Miyagi!!"

"…Shinobu…" Miyagi took Shinobu's hand and kissed it, gently, "…I love you… I may not deserve you… but I love you, and I swear… I won't fuck up like that again."

"Because if you do, I'll fuck you up." Shinobu snapped. "I'll become a ninja like Matsuo Basho and force you to be killed by the one you love!!" 3

". . . Why do you say some of the weird things you say?" Miyagi sighed, scratching his own head before grabbing Shinobu and wrapping his arms around him. "…I'm sorry… Shinobu-chin… even after admitting all of that, I still haven't apologized to you, yet."

"…Be-because I still don't forgive you…" Shinobu muttered, burying his face in Miyagi's neck, anyway. "…But… I still love you… and if you're being honest when you say it won't happen again… and if it really never happens again… if you have eyes only for me from now on, maybe I'll go ahead and forgive you."

"…Baka Shinobu…"

"Miyagi baka…"

.. .. .. .. ..

"Mm…" Kamijou's eyes slowly opened and he turned over, tiredly, glancing at the alarm clock. "…UAAH! I'M LATE FOR WORK!!"

"Hiro-san, I called in sick for you…" Nowaki headed into the bedroom as Kamijou dashed about the room, getting dressed and brushing his teeth at the same time.

"Why would you call in sick for me?!" He asked, after spitting into the sink. "And when 

did you get home last night?" He filled a glass with water, practically inhaled it, swished it around in his mouth and then spat into the sink again.

"…Hiro-san…" Nowaki blinked. "…Don't you remember what happened last night, at all?"

"Last night?" Kamijou asked. "…No… my ass fucking hurts, though… did we get drunk or something?"

"…What day is it, Hiro-san?"

"Tuesd…? Tuesday, maybe?"

"It's Wednesday, Hiro-san… last night… you… I… we…"

"…" Kamijou blinked at him. "…I don't understand…" He scratched his head. "…But I gotta get to work."

Nowaki frowned, watching as Kamijou ran around the apartment, trying to gather his things. "Ah- where's my laptop?"

"Eh?" Nowaki blinked, turning and glancing at the table.

Kamijou headed over to it, checking to see if it was on by touching the touch-pad mouse. He gawked when the black screen saver vanished to reveal an erotic picture of a woman with giant jugs, arching her back. "…Is this some kind of sick joke?! Ah! It must have been Kyoujuuwhen I let him… wait… when did I let Kyoujuutouch my laptop? When was he here? …" Kamijou stared off into space for a moment and Nowaki frowned, watching, slightly amused, as realization dawned on Kamijou and memories from the previous night crashed down on him. His face paled, slowly, eyes widening and cheeks flushing instantly.

Nowaki sighed, folding his arms. "…Hiro-san… can we talk for a moment?"

Kamijou's eyes fell to the floor. He definitely couldn't look Nowaki in the face…

"…Hiro-san, I researched the aphrodisiac… I think I've determined, to an extent, what type… or types, I should say, were given to you… see, it's relatively new, and sempai mentioned that we've been receiving a lot of patients lately who-"

"YOU TOLD THAT BLONDE BASTARD?!" Kamijou snapped at his lover, eyes still glued to the floor.

"No, Hiro-san, I definitely didn't! I just asked him over the phone, nonchalantly."

"How do you mention aphrodisiacs nonchalantly?!"

"I told him it was one of my harder test questions… Anyway… Hiro-san… what you did had nothing to do with your character… in fact, you did better than anyone would ever expect… ano… the thing is-"

"…I gotta go to work." Kamijou grabbed his laptop and ran out the door, quickly, face still flushed.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called after his retreating back, desperately. "…Hiro-san! I'll be off tonight, let's please talk!"

.. .. .. .. ..

Kamijou sipped at his coffee, awkwardly, facing away from Miyagi, who was printing up some materials for his next class.

The two had worked in awkward silence all day, and even now, nothing but the sound of the printing machine drowned out the sound of each of their nervously beating hearts.

Finally, the last page printed and the machine beeped, then fell silent, giving the two a chance to communicate, if they so desired.

Which neither of them did.

But they knew it was unavoidable, so Miyagi made the first move. "…Ka…Kamijou… ano… I…"

Kamijou swallowed, nervously, before speaking up. "D-did you take over my first class?"

"Ah… yes…" Miyagi replied. "I remembered you mentioning your lecture had been saved to a flash drive in your desk, so I helped myself to it… it went rather smoothly…"

"Good… good…" Kamijou nodded, mechanically before shuffling some papers himself and then opening his laptop. "Ah- about this… it's extremely distasteful!" He deleted the picture, annoyed.

"Eh? Oh…" Miyagi flushed with embarrassment, looking away as quickly as he'd glanced over. "…At the time, it seemed like a hilarious prank… that reminds me… I had that kid dropped from your class…"

"Ah… thank you…"

More awkward silence, and then, finally, Kamijou sighed, turning to Miyagi. "…I'm sorry, Kyouju… what happened yesterday was entirely my own fault… the events that occurred had transpired due to my own carelessness and… I hope you don't… think anything of… err…"

"I already promised _him_ that it wouldn't happen again, and so I'll make you the same promise, Kamijou… in fact… I think it's understandable that you wouldn't ever want to be touched by me physically, again, so I'll refrain to the best of my abilities…"

". . . Ah… you spoke with Nowaki?"

"Yeah… we both agreed that yesterday was a mistake… I also told Shinobu…"

"You did?"

"…Yeah… not that he forgave me, but… he still took me back, somehow…"

"Kids are stupid…"

"…Sometimes men are stupid, too."

"…Well… sometimes men are just lucky, too, I guess…" Kamijou huffed. "That's you."

"…I apologize."

"I accept your apology… I forgive you… and I apologize, too…"

"…You've got nothing to apologize for, Kamijou… you were the one taken advantage of."

"I instigated… Please just accept my apology."

"Alright, alright," Miyagi sighed, "I accept, and forgive…"

"Then all is accepted, but not all is forgiven," Shinobu let himself into the room, suddenly. "I've decided that to even the score, I shall sleep with Kamijou the Devil and Dr. Seme."

". . ." Kamijou and Miyagi both fell silent, staring at the boy.

"It's only fair." Shinobu shrugged. "After letting everything sink in, I decided I won't be satisfied with a mere apology, you should experience the sadness I felt, the same exact kind!"

". . . You gotta be shitting me." Kamijou snapped. "Why don't you quit being an idiot? Take from the experience you were lucky enough not to ever have to take part in? Besides, there's no way in hell I'd ever bump dicks with the dean's son, OR share Nowaki ever again!"

"Ah, that reminds me, someone at lunch was trying to sneak something into my drink… he had matted down hair and looked kinda creepy…"

Kamijou growled through gritted teeth. "Tell me you didn't drink it!!"

"Nope, I caught him, because I'm sharp… (like a ninja.) And I poisoned _his_ food, 

instead, just like you said to, Miyagi!"

". . ." Ignoring that 'ninja' comment, Miyagi huffed. "What'd you give him?"

"My specialty. I replaced his regular drink with cabbage tea!"

". . . Cabbage. . . tea?" Kamijou's eye twitched.

"…Mmm… so how is Kusama-kun?" Miyagi asked as Shinobu set a cup of coffee down on his desk. "…I think he was hurt by the whole thing…"

"Dr. Seme?" Shinobu asked.

"Ah." Miyagi nodded.

"…We didn't talk… I couldn't look him in the face…"

"…Are you mad at him? Kamijou, you were drugged up-"

"And you were drunk, which is why I can't hold it against you, but Nowaki practically gave me to you, you freakin' sadist, and-"

"So much for all being forgiven." Miyagi picked up the coffee that Shinobu had set down and gulping some down, nervously. "Kusama-kun loves you… he didn't want you to be in pain… you should be mad at yourself, more-so than him- err!!" He gawked at the sad and ashamed look that washed over his subordinate's face. "Err, well… that is to say… no one should feel bad…"

"Yeah, right." Kamijou frowned. "…The thing is… I am the one who… is…"

"…Kamijou, you should talk to him." Miyagi huffed. "…He drank, too, by the way. He helped me finish off that bottle of sake…"

"…I guess I should talk to him… mind if I cut out a little early?"

"You've already been reported as sick… go on home." Miyagi waved him away.

"…Thank you, Kyoujuu…" Kamijou packed up his things, and left, nervously.

"…What's with this coffee?" Miyagi asked, glancing down at the cup in his hand. "…It tastes funny."

"…That's the drink that guy drugged." Shinobu stated, flatly.

The cup fell from Miyagi's hands and shattered on the floor. His eyes bulged, fingers twitching, still raised as though he were holding the cup. "…Come again?"

"Yeah… I was going to say something, but… I didn't want that guy getting any ideas, and… he definitely needs to confront Dr. Seme… well! Enjoy the rest of your day! You only have a few more lectures to cover, right? Oh, and his, too, so I guess you might be getting off a little late if you can pull it off- but don't worry, I'll be waiting for you… I still have some of the roses I bought from that hunky florist across the street from that nice family restaurant the other day."

". . ." Miyagi just gawked, horrified, staring off into space as Shinobu packed up and ditched him.

.. .. .. .. ..

"Nowaki…" Kamijou entered their apartment, frowning. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly, earlier… are you here?"

He pushed his way through the door, dropped off his things and headed into the bedroom. He looked around before noticing the bathroom door was closed, and he could hear the bath tub running.

Frowning, he knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The water shut off and Nowaki answered.

"Hiro-san, is that you?!"

"…Can I come in?" Kamijou asked.

"…Yes…"

The assistant professor let himself in, closing the door behind himself. Nowaki was sitting up straight in the bath, looking away, but facing him, a book hanging from his hand, wrist lying limply over the rim of the huge tub. "Hiro-san, you got off early, again, do you feel alright?"

"Yeah." Kamijou replied, shrugging. "…Nowaki… I want you to know… I'm… so very sorry… I don't have any feelings for Kyouju… I don't know what was in that drug, or how much of my actions I can blame on it… I'd like to think I can blame yesterday on that drug 100. I only remember bits and pieces of what happened in small fragments, like some kind of twisted, surreal dream…"

"…You can blame the drug 100, Hiro-san. I told you, I researched it a little… it's only sold on the black market, and in countries in which races are going extinct, so as to help speed up the process and likeliness of procreation… it can also be extremely dangerous, so I'm glad you came home so I can keep an eye on you… Hiro-san, please forgive me… I-"

"Nowaki…" Kamijou approached him, slowly, undoing his tie and tossing it into the hamper, then undoing the buttons on his shirt. "…Let's bathe together… we both feel dirty, so… let's become clean together…"

"…Hiro-san…" Nowaki frowned.

A few minutes later, Kamijou was lying against his lover in the warm, bubble-filled water. Nowaki had one hand still hanging out of the bath, holding his book, his other arm was wrapped around Kamijou's small shoulders, lovingly.

Kamijou had his hands placed over Nowaki's broad chest, cheek also resting against a firm peck.

"…You confronted your boss today, right, Hiro-san?" Nowaki inquired.

"Yes." Kamijou replied, shutting his eyes. "…Sorry. I should have confronted you first, not him."

"…He didn't fire you, did he?"

"No. We're on good terms… not good terms… awkward terms… he promised he wouldn't touch me, physically, anymore… we'll see how long that lasts, but… I know he won't touch me inappropriate, not meaningfully, anyway."

"…" Nowaki frowned, not feeling very reassured by that.

"Like I said… I harbor no feelings for Miyagi kyouju… I really can't understand why I'd be attracted to him when under the spell of that God-damn drug… must be some strong shit…"

"…You almost kissed him once."

"He almost kissed me… I'm… pretty sure I just kind of stood there, blankly, confused…"

Nowaki pressed his nose and mouth to Kamijou's hair, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of his lover. He'd bathed him last night, of course, but he smelled normal… he didn't smell of cum and cigarettes anymore, and for a moment, Nowaki wondered if anything good had come of the whole experience…

"…Nowaki?" Kamijou asked, and as if reading his thoughts, muttered, "Giving in… being submissive, or… whatever… was kind of a turn-on last night, but… well… if there's anything new you want to do… or try… I… might yell at you or scold you, or act embarrassed, but… if it's something you really want to try… I'll… definitely… try it with you… okay?"

"…And Hiro-san? Is there anything you would like to try?"

"…" Kamijou huffed. "Nothing I can think of now."

"…Hiro-san… when I arrived, you were drugged up, and that Miyagi-guy was already drunk… but me, I didn't get drunk until about half-way through… so I can't really make up any excuses…"

"…Nowaki… I was in pain… and you always try too hard to please me… I love you, Nowaki… and I won't let anything like that ever happen again, I won't be so careless that someone can so easily slip something in my drink… but if anything like that ever DID happen agai-"

"I won't share you with anyone, Hiro-san… no matter what… even if you beg… I'm sorry, but… I won't share you with anyone ever!"

"…Nowaki…" Kamijou smiled, lightly, turning in his lover's hold and resting against him as though his tall lover were a chair. "…What're you reading?"

"Ah- one of your friend Usami-san's books… the one you said was your favorite… I wanted to enjoy something Hiro-san enjoys so much…"

Kamijou tugged at his lover's hand, and Nowaki opened it at the place he was at.

"Where were you at, Nowaki?"

"…The beginning of the first sentence on page one hundred seventeen." Nowaki replied.

"…Let's read together." Kamijou whispered, and Nowaki blinked before smiling, excitedly. This was Kamijou's way of sharing something he loved deeply with Nowaki while lying with him like this… somehow, this felt far more intimate than anything they'd done last night…

He wrapped one arm around Kamijou's slim waist, the other he used to prop the book open. Their eyes scanned over the same words, minds drifted somewhere along the same range of thoughts, and their breathing and heart beats fell in sync with one another's.

They began sharing each of their baths that way, lying together, bodies and minds meshed, practically one whole.

And this was something no one else could ever possibly share with them, it was theirs, and theirs alone.

.. .. .. .. ..

OWARI

.. .. .. .. ..

**Cultural Notes:**

1 Suzuki Ken is just a random name I came up with, Suzuki because of Suzuki-san and Ken because I saw the head of a Ken doll laying on the floor when I started this fic. -,-

2 In Japan, if a superior and their subordinate go out drinking outside of work, and either one says anything awkward or offensive, it is an unspoken of rule that what is said will not have any effect on their work relationship, or at least that's what a Japanese-speaking American manager told me in regard to his trip to Japan. (Also, it is acceptable as well as expected for both the superior as well as the subordinate to argue over who picks up the check if they eat out, but the superior must always pay in the end… supposedly. Take it with a grain of salt, I guess.)

3 The poet Matsuo Basho, who is referenced in the manga vol. 5 and anime episode 10 who Miyagi loves, who many theorize may have been a ninja. According to Wikipedia, he was the most famous poet of the Edo period.

**Japanese Translation Notes:**

Seme the homo on top… any self-respecting yaoi fan knows this.

Semeku torture.

Kyoujuu Professor (This is what Kamijou Hiroki calls Miyagi You.)

"Un." An affirmation sound, like "uh-huh…" or "…right…" or "…okay…" or "…sure…" depending on the context. (Opposite being "Uun…" being a negative sound, like "nuh-uh" or "no…" ("Un." Is usually emphasized with a small to large head nod whereas "Uun…" is typically aided with a negative shaking of the head.) "Ah." Is a more manly way of saying "Un."

Okaeri Something a person or people say when someone else has returned home, the person who returns says "tadaima," to the other(s) who say(s) "okaeri" in return.

**AN: **Meh, I wasn't sure if that was going to come out okay or not. I'm using MS Word 2007 and including the authors and cultural notes, it's taken about 36 pages. I really am too much of a plot- and dialogue-whore. sigh

Reviews are what I live for (yeah right, it's freakin' Junjou!)

On a final note, I apologize for damaging the characters in any way by writing this horrible excuse for a seemingly harmless 'expression of art.' I _did _try to keep the characters as in-character as possible, but I think that ended in an epic fail. This is a kink inspired smut fic, after all…


End file.
